Remember Me?
by Warrior128
Summary: Why did she come from the Maze? How did all the boys know her? and why was a certain brown headed Asian boy into her? To her, she only just got there, but the boys from the glade never forgot a face like her. thinking she was killed after running out into the Maze to save someone everyone thought she was dead until today... (MinhoxOc)
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't run fast enough. This thing was getting closer with every passing second. She rounded to many corners, she thought she kept passing the same ones. She ran into one corridor, it's tall and long stone wall covered in vines. She stopped, she was about to turn back when she felt a searing pain in her back. She screamed. A loud piercing scream that stunned the beast. She tackled the beast to the ground. One of it's mechiancal legs cracking off while she did this. She grabed the broken leg and ran it through the creature. The creature roared but gave it's final breathe. She looked to her right there was nothing. But when she turned to the left there was an opening and a big group of boys standing around. Staring at her in awe. One boy ran forward, towards her.

"Are you alright? Did that thing get you?"

"I am..." was all she said. Her vision started getting blury, the last thing she heard was her name coming from the boys at the end of the corridor.

NEWTS P.O.V:

He couldn't believe what this girl was doing. She came from the maze. He was the first one at the entrance, when everyone heard the scream. Then he saw the girl. She was covered in sweat and dried blood, as if she had been in the Maze for days. He didn't recognize her. She ran out into the opening and griever right on her tail. The griever got her, but she still fought. She was smart and stupid at the same time. She taclked the beast, and by doing that she craked off one of it's legs. She used the legs as a sword. And killed the machine. By the time everyone got there, Alby was the only one to rush out and see if she was okay. When she blacked out. Alby picked her up and he ran to homestead. All the boys ran with him. Curious about the new girl and why she came from the maze. She was already starting to turn pale. Gally stopped most of the boys from following Newt and Alby up the staris, the too medjacks following pursuit. Once up in one of the rooms, they injected her with the grief serum. The two med jacks left after checking everything. She had gotten the serum in time and would be fine. Newt and Alby started talking about what they would do with her.

"We could send her back into the maze?" Alby suggested.

"You know we can't do that." Newt spoke. He turned to looked at the girl. She seemed to be about Gally's age. She had Brown hair, from what he saw she had green eyes that stood out, and she was strong. There was a knock at the door, and Gally strode in.

"You shouldn't be in here, Gally" Alby warned.

"I have just about as much right in here as you do. I am a keeper too." Alby shut up after that.

"where... where, am I?" spoke a wary femine voice. All three boys looked at the bed, but the girl was standing up. Her face covered in sweat, green veins poping out of her arms and neck.

"why do I have green stuff all over me?" then the girl screamed, she fell to the floor. Screams filling the air. She started thrashing around on the floor. Gally jumped on top of her. Holding her down.

"Stop it, it hurts." Newt wanted to stop it, just as much as the other two boys did, but they couldn't. Finally it stopped and she blacked out again. Newt didn't know how he was going to sleep this night.

_Why do I keep seeing these images? They keep appearing from out of no where. I keep seeing a boy about my age maybe a little bit older. Who is he? I stop and listen when a young girl comes in. _

"_Thomas you shouldn't be in here, it's not right to bring yourself down about this. It wasn't your fault."_

"_YES IT IS, it's all my fault." finally I get a glimpse of what the boy, Thomas, is looking into. It is a large tank, with three people in it. The first two are two of the boys I seen around the opening when I first got here. The last person though shocks me. It me. I am standing in the tube yelling at the boy and girl. _ Newt sat there staring at her. He didn't know who she was until Clint cleaned her face. Alby and Minho along with Gally and two others were in the room that Clint fainted. Alby ran over the med-jack but Alby stopped when he neared the bed.

"Alby what is it?" Minho asked, seeing their leader stop in his tracks.

"It's her." was all he said.

"What do you mean? and what do you mean her? We only know one girl, Avery, and she ran out of her to save John. We haven't seen her..." Minho was caught off when Alby grabbed him and brought him over to the bed to see the girl. He was right. It was her. His her. Minho fell to his knees and took her hand.

"You came back." Minho said kissing her hand. The only that was running through Newts was, _What the shuck is going on? How is she back? _His thoughts were interupted when someone braged in the room. It was Ben. He was one of Avery's friends.

"Is it true? Is she really back?" When Ben's question ended, they all heard the familiar voice cry out.

"HELP ME."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone in the room heard the scream. It was embedded with pain. They all looked at her with sympathy. Wishing they could all take the pain away from her, but that was impossible. They would have to get through it together, as a family.

Minho's P.O.V:

She was actually back in the Glade. He couldn't believe it. He thought that he had lost her that day she ran out to save John a week ago. She survived a week in the Maze. How did she do it? He will have to ask her when she woke up.

Minho was asleep next to Avery, he wrapped his arm around her waist, just in case she woke up. Minho heard her gasp and felt her struggling against him. He quickly got up and let go of her. Which was a mistake.

"Hey get back here." he yelled at her, but she was already out the door. "I see we have to do this again." he smiled remembering the first time it happened.

FLASHBACK:

_All the Gladers surrounded the box. It was bringing up their monthly supplies and a new Greenie. Once the box was there. Gally and Minho opened the box. Once it was opened Alby jumped down into the box. Everyone didn't see a new Greenie. But Alby did. Whoever it was, was crouched down behind a crate. _

"_Come one out, no one here will hurt one. Your safe now." Alby spoke. They all seen a head pop up. But once the persons entire body was showing everyone gasped. It was a girl, with brown hair and blue/green eyes. She also wasn't too skinny, which would work out. She looked strong both mentally and physically. _

"_Your a girl!" Alby exclaimed. The girl laughed. _

"_Last time I checked, I was." she tried to make a joke. Some Gladers laughed. Alby smiled at her. _

"_Where am I?" _

"_why don't you come see for yourself?" Alby offered her his hand to help her out. Alby helped her so far, the other boys helped her the rest of the way. Once on solid ground, she looked around at everything. There was animals and different sections that they used for work. She turned around to face the boys. _

"_So, what is this place?" This time Newt stepped forward. _

"_This is the Glade." He told her, "do you remember anything?"he asked her. That's when it hit her. She couldn't remember a thing. _

"_No I can't remember anything" she repeated, the she noticed a door. She suddenly became very scared and worried. _

"_Are we trapped here?" She asked Newt. _

"_Yes, but we are working on finding an escape. Don't worry, you will settle in nicely here. Your the first girl and your name should come to you in a few days. And boys nobody shuckin' touches her, or invades her bloody privacy." He said. Some boys groaned, others said yes or whatever. _

"_Now you can go lay down, I will come get you when it is time to eat." Newt said leaving here near a sleeping bag. _

_ She couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't sleep. She turned to look around again. This time when she looked up at the ivy covered stone walls there was a door. She got up and ran towards it. Minho didn't miss the action. He took off after her. He nearly missed her. But caught a hold of her wrist. This girl ran fast. _

"_Have enough exercise she-bean, or do you have a death wish?" the girl just glared at him. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Minho ran to keep up with her. She was almost near the door to the maze when he caught her.

"have enough exercise for the day?" he asked her, while turning her around and walking over to Newt and Alby.

"What's wrong with her?' Alby asked. Clearly concerned.

"She has a death wish, she wishes to accomplish. Look Avery, I know you only just got back here, but you can't run off again. You might get killed for real this time." Minho explained to her. She looked at him.

'How do you know my name? I have never met any of you people before. And I certainly have never lived here in my entire life." Avery blurted out. All three boys stood there in shock. She didn't remember anything.

"THOSE BLOODY CREATORS." Newt yelled. Alby shushed Newt before he drew attention from more Gladers.

"They obviously have something to do with it Alby. She would have remembered us. And if she was stung by greivers more than once, how did she get a serum or an antitode and wouldn't she be getting memories back instead of losing them?" Newt said. Alby listened to Newt, he had a lot of good questions to ask. But unfortunately he didn't have any answers. Or did he,

"I have a simple solution to this." Alby said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Oh yeah, well what the shuck is it then?" Minho snapped.

"We'll put a note in the box."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alby had to wait a week before the next box came containing supplies and a new Greenie. When everything was emptied from the box, and after everyone met the newest greenie, Chuck. Alby read the note over again to make sure that's what he wanted to say.

_Listen you shuckin' creators, you need to fix Avery now, and I mean now. She doesn't remember us after being out for a week in the maze. You have got some explaining to do. First of all how did she survive? Did she get stung by any Grievers? If so, how did she get cured? And wouldn't she be gaining memories and not losing them. Send something up please not just help her, but to help us all. _Alby thought the note was okay enough to send back down. Alby jumped down into the box and placed the note in the middle of the box. He got back out and waited a few seconds. He was about to walk away when the box started closing. The last thing he saw was the piece of white paper getting ready to met the creators.

Avery was slowly getting to know the boys well. She still didn't know how they knew her. Everytime she asked, they would ignore her or change the subject. Also lately Minho has been hanging around her a lot. She just needed a break. So she walked off towards deadheads.

"it's so peaceful here" she spoke to herself. Then she heard crying. She rounded a corner and saw the new kid Chuck crying.

"Are you okay, Chuck? I'm Avery" The little boy jumped at her.

"Your...your a...a girl." Chuck sttutered. Avery smiled.

"Yes I am. Hey it's okay. It sucks at first but it gets better over time."She smiled. He smiled back.

"I know Avery, but it sucks not being able to remember anything but your name."

"Trust me I know, all of these boys that live here in the Glade, they said they know me from before. But when I look at them I don't remember ever meeting them. Somethings seem familiar but I don't rememeber where they came from." Avery said looking down at the ground.

"Really? They all know you? How?" Chuck said wiping away his tears and leaning closer to Avery to hear the rest of the story.

"Well apparently I was the first girl ever to arrive here in the maze. They all tell me that they all knew me very well and that we were all close, a family. They said one day, a month after I arrived a boy John, one of the builders, actually, took off into the Maze saying somthing about, everything is going to change. They said that I followed him in there to save him. Not caring about how the rest of them felt about me risking my life." Avery said, her eyes filling with water. Then a single tear fell down her face, she wiped it away quickly so that Chuck wouldn't notice.

"Wow, and you can't remember what happened before or during the maze?"

"Nope, I was in the maze for a week." Avery said.

"You have gone through a lot." Chuck said fear filling his voice.

"Don't worry Chuck only shanks stupid enough, like me, will go out there." Avery looked up to the sky before speaking again.

"Well Chuck I think that you should go mix with some people. And if the make fun of you, tell them they will deal with me. Okay?" She looked at him smiling.

"Okay!" Chuck got up and started walking away. "Oh and Avery," Avery looked at him. He ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Thanks shank." Avery laughed at how he used the word.

"Your welcome, now go have some fun." Chuck smiled and headed off leaving a smiling Avery.

"That was sweet." Avery jumped at the voice. She turned around and Minho was there, smiling. His smile was almost from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like that? You look like a shank." She laughed. He looked at her, his face heart broken.

"You hurt my feelings Avery dear. You need to find some way to apologize to me now." Minho playfully glared at him. She turned away and started running.

"Okay, but first you need to catch me." she laughed. He followed her laughing too. She ran around the Glade three times before anyone came up too them. Newt stopped Avery.

"Newt, what do you want?" she asked.

"What the bloody shuck are you too doing?" Avery looked behind her and saw that Minho was about fifty feet behind her.

"We are racing, and I am this close to winning Newt. Anymore questions? You gonna keep me from my victory?" Newt laughed, but let her go on. _They are too werid,_ Newt thought. Avery continued on running. She ran back into Deadheads and hid behind a tree. She stood there waiting for Minho to come through. After a few minutes of waiting, she could hear him. Once he was close enough she jumped out and scared him.

"Boo" she yelled, jumping on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Minho screamed and went crashin to the ground with Avery on top of him. After a while of only hearing her laugh, which lit up his whole world, he started to laugh. She fell off him clutching her stomach. After they finished their laugh attack, they both helped each other up.

"there is your apology." Avery said and walked off leaving a very confused and laughing Minho.

Avery was walking further into the woods when she heard leaves rustling. She looked behind her and there was nothing. She looked to her sides nothing. But when she looked in front of her she saw a black bug. She screamed, but only when she saw it making it's way towards her. It jumped on her arm. She trashed around but the huge bug didn't move. Then she saw everything become blury and dark. The last thing she saw was what written on the bug. WICKED.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

_Avery woke up in a box and it was moving upward. Avery stood up trying to see better, when she noticed a red light up ahead. As she got closer to the light she realized that box was slowing down, then it came to a stop. It was a few seconds before anything happened. Avery was scared so she hid behind a crate. The doors opened and the sun shone through. She heard a thump knowing someone had jumped down. _

"_It's okay, no here will hurt you." It was a boy, his voice was kind. Avery slowly stood up from where she was. Once she was in full view, the boy looked confused. She heard more people talking and looked up, boys were surrounding the box. _

"_Your a girl?" The boy in the box asked her._

"_Last time I checked, I was." Avery attempted at a joke. Several of them laughed, the boy in front of her smiled. _

"_Name's Alby. I'm the leader here." _

"_what is here?" _

"_Why don't you go see for yourself?" Alby extended a hand to her helping her get up most of the way out of the box, once she was up far enough Newt and Gally helped her. Avery couldn't believe what she was looking at. A large field filled with animals and different and old looking shacks. But that's not what stood out Thick and huge stone walls surrounded the place. _

"_What is this place?" Avery asked. _

"_This is the Glade." the boy that helped her earlier spoke. "Name's Newt, I'm second in command here."_

"_Are we trapped in this place?" she asked him fear suddenly filling her. _

"_No exactly. But we are working on a way to escape. No need to worry, you will be fine here. Do you remember your name?" Avery, she thought, but for some reason she couldn't say it. But then she also realized that she couldn't remember nothing. Like nothing at all. _

"_I can't remember anything." Fear was clear in her voice. _

"_You will remember in a few days. And Boys nobody shuckin' touches her or invades her privacy"_

~0~

_Avery sat next to Minho waiting for Frypan to get dinner ready to serve. _

"_I wish he would hurry up."Minho said after a while. Avery laughed when his stomach growled. _

"_What! You would be too after running the maze all day long." Minho smiled at her. _

"_If you hadn't noticed I am this close to becoming a runner." Avery spoke. Minho looked at her. This was news. _

"_Really?" He became very excited. _

"_Yes, Newt and Alby saw us having our race the other day. They said that I ran faster than you." She started laughing again. _

"_Oh really now. Wanna bet." Minho challenged her. _

"_Sure, I bet that I can make it to the Homestead faster than you can." she said standing up. _

"_Your on she-bean" _

"_Ready"_

"_set"_

"_go" and they were off, Minho was in the lead. That was until his thoughts interrupted his concentration and Avery ran past him towards the Homestead. Other Gladers were watching them. Most of them were cheering for Avery. Minho shook his head and focused. He had caught up to her. _

"_Not bad Greenie." Minho laughed as they ran. It turns out that it was a tie. _

"_You were getting a little slow back there Minho." Avery said trying to catch her breath. _

"_No I wasn't ,I just wanted to start out in a jog."he said._

"_Yes I am sure." Avery smirked. _

"_Come get your supper you Shanks" Fryan called out to everyone. Avery looked at Minho, you gave her the look that said, I dare you too._

"_Challenge accepted." Minho said getting a head start. _

"_Hey not fair." Avery laughed and ran to catch up to him. _

_~0~_

_Avery was walking into deadheads. Minho had asked her to meet him there. She walked until she found him. He was leaning against a tree staring up into the sky. _

"_Hey." she said. He looked over to her. _

"_Hey." he replied. "How was your day?" _

"_Fine had to help Newt in the Gardens. More seeds had to be planted." Avery explained to him. "How was your day?" _

"_Fine. Ran out in the maze, found nothing. Came back here." His voice filled with disapointment. He put his head down. Avery walked over to him. _

"_Hey." she said softly. Lifting his face to meet her's. "It's not your fault. One day you will find a way out of this place. And it will be you. I have faith in you Minho." Avery spoke. Minho stared into her eyes. Her blue/green eyes. "Minho? Are you okay?" Avery said after seeing him stare off at something. Minho snapped out of it. _

"_Yeah, I am fine. I was just looking at your eyes. They are beautiful." Avery blushed and looked away. _

_She let go of Minho. He grabbed her falling hands and held them in his. She looked up a the sudden action. He closed the space between them. His lips meeting her soft ones. At first she didn't know what was going on, but when she did, she kissed him back. _

Minho was the first one to find her. She was unconsicous. What lay beside her was terrifying. A dead bettle blade. He picked her up and ran out of Deadheads.

"HELP" he shouted. This got attention from a lot of Gladers. Newt and Alby ran over.

"What happened?" Alby asked.

"A bettle blade bit her." Everyone gasped.

"Hurry get her to the med-jacks, Go" Minho ran to the Homestead. Newt and Alby following behind. Minho found Clint, the head med-jack. He laid her down on the bed. Clint quickly moved to get next to her. He leaned down to inspect were the bug had bit her. Everything was silent for a few moments. That was until Avery bolted up right out of the bed. She looked around frantic. Then she let her eyes fall on the four boys. They all looked at her.

"I remember"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, how are you liking it so far? Honest opinions? Please Review. I got some questions:

Who is your favorite character in the fanfic and movie?

Is there anything you would like that should be added to the fanfiction?

Let me know in the reviews.

Chapter 5:

Minho stared at her.

"You remember? Like everything?" Avery nodded.

"I remember everything, and I am so sorry Minho, Newt, Alby for everything."Avery said tears filling her eyes. Minho just wished they would go away. Avery continued talking.

"I know you are mad because I ran out into the maze by myself. But after getting out there I remember..." Avery trailed off.

"What is it Avery?" Alby asked her.

"I can't remember anything from when I was in the maze." Avery said clutching her head, trying to find the memories. Minho sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms.

"It's okay, that's not important right now. The important thing is that you are safe." Minho said as she sobbed into his shoulder. This is the first time Avery has ever cried in front of anyone, except him. He kind of felt jealous that Newt, Alby and Clint got to see her this time.

"Avery how about you get some rest and when you wake up, maybe you will remember. Yeah?" Newt said.

"Okay." Avery said moving away from Minho and laying down. Minho got up off the bed knowing she only wanted to be alone. He walked to the door and before he closed it she said, "I am so sorry." Minho closed the door.

"It's gonna be alright Avery." he whispered to himself.

Newt had be wrong. Avery woke up feeling and remembering the same things from before she fell asleep. Now three hours later she could hear people outside. A party was getting set up. Night was on it's way. _This must be for Chuck. _She thought. She walked towards the door of the room and opened it. She almost stopped in her tracks when she opened the door, Minho stood leaning against the wall. Arms folded. He looked up when he heard the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Few hours. You are a big sleeper." He said smiling. "You always were. Can never get you out of bed in the mornings."

"Yeah..." Avery trailed off.

"Don't you even start with the apologies and please forgive me's. Because I have already heard it from the other you." Minho paused, Avery looked down to the floor. Minho placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so that he could see her. "And I have already forgiven you".

"Why? I didn't do anything to be forgiven." Avery said.

"Because I love you Avery." Minho spoke the words slowly. Avery looked into his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Minho." she closed the space between them, just like he didn in the memory. After about a minute of kissing they broke apart. The both smiled.

"I think you should head down now. The party if for you." Miho stopped. "Shuck that was suppose to be a secret. Guess you will have to act surprised then." Minho smirked.

"wait the party is for me? Why? And what about Chuck, doesn't he get a welcome party?" Avery asked.

"Alby told everyone that you had your memories back and they decided to throw you a welcome back party, and as for Chuck he will welcomed so other way." Minho shrugged it off.

"Okay." she said and they walked out of the Homestead.

Everyone saw Avery in an instant. Ben was the first one to her. He hugged her.

"I am so glad you are back." Ben told her. Ben had been her best friend since day one. After most of the Gladers had their chance to say 'hi' or 'congrats on getting your memories back Avery.' she finally got to see Gally.

"Gally." She shouted. He looked up a smile appearing on his face. They started running towards each other. Once he got to her Gally picked her up and spinned her around. Avery hugged him tight the entire time, so that she wouldn't fall off. Once he placed her back on the ground the hugged again.

Minho seen the whole thing that happened between Gally and Avery and he was fuming. He had only just got her back and she had to hug Gally.

"Why does she even like that shuckin' shank?" Minho asked Newt. Newt turned to look at him. Newt broke out laughing at the jealous runner.

"No need to be jealous Minho , they are only friends." Newt said still laughing.

"Shuck you man." Minho glared at Newt before walking away. Newt was still laughing.

Gally had to go make some of his famous drink and left Avery standing there for a second before seeing Minho walking towards her.

"Hey." she smiled at him.

"Hey beautiful." Minho said. He kissed her on the forehead. She hugged him.

"You have no idea how nice it is to remember again. Alby's note must have worked. The creator's got the bettle blade to bite me. Must have injected me with some kind of memory serum." Avery explained.

Everything went silent in the Glade, but soon she heard Alby's voice.

"Alright you shanks, listen up. This party is in honor of Avery. Congrats on getting your memories back girl. Let the party start" Newt walked over to her and Minho giving them their drinks. Avery's had an apple slice, which told her's from the boys, because of certain reasons she will never understand.

Alby was getting down off a table when they all heard it.

A human scream.

And it came from the Maze.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Avery recognized the scream.

"That was John." Avery said running over to the where the doors were getting ready to close. She looked in the Maze. _I thought he was dead. _She thought to herself. She started to think about how he could have survived. She wasn't paying attention when she fell to the ground. Something heavy was on top of her. She broke out of thought. She fought to keep John off her.

"John, what is the matter with you?" She asked him. He had a crazed look in his eyes. He was covered in blood.

"You've been stung." She realized.

"I thought you were going to save me." he yelled at her.

"I tried, you wouldn't listen to me. Let me go." She yelled back. He wouldn't get off her. So she bashed her head against his, which hurt a lot, but it worked. John fell off her and onto the ground next to her. She got up quickly and started running to where the other boys where running to her. She didn't got very far when she felt something hit the back of her head. She fell down to the ground and her vision going blury. Someone picked her up. It was John. His bloody arms wrapped around her neck. She could here the doors close in the distance.

"Let me go." She said elbowing him in the stomach. It didn't work. His grip on her tighten. She started gasping for air. Her hands trying to pry his arms away from her neck.

Minho's P.O.V:

Minho knew Avery was going to run to the doors, she had thought John was dead, so when was he screaming. He thought she would be okay because the doors were already starting to close. He looked towards Newt, thinking she would be fine. Until he heard her cry out. Everyone turned their attention to where she was. Someone was on top of her. Alby knew who it was because he started running. Minho ran too.

"AVERY" Minho yelled. He watched as she bashed her head against his, giving her time to get free. She started running towards them. He watched John get up, picking up a rock in the process. Which he threw at Avery striking her in the head. She crumpled to the ground. Minho was almost to her when John picked her up and squeezed her neck. She starting gasping for air.

"John let her go." Alby spoke softly. John looked at him then down at Avery.

"Why? She didn't save me. They got me. Everything is going to change." John said. Then he just went silent. Blood started pouring from his mouth. Something was sticking out of his chest. John fell pulling a almost unconcious Avery with him. A knife was sticking out of his back. Gally stood behind them. Everyone looked from John, to Avery, to Gally. Avery started coughing harshly. Gally picked her up. Holding her up. He leaned closer to her mouth. She was speaking to him. Gally only nodded. Gally walked over to Minho and passed Avery over to him. She nearly fell, her legs giving out.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Shuck, that you're not." Minho snapped, he realized he snapped at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was worried." Avery looked up at him, a faint smile was on her face, then she blacked out.

Avery's P.O.V:

Avery didn't know what was happening when John stopped moving. They both fell to the ground. She couldn't move. Until she felt someone pick her up. It was Gally. She looked back at John, a knife sticking out of his back. She leaned in closer to him.

"Gally I'm sorry. You shouldn't of had to do that." All he did was nod his head. Gally passed her over to Minho. Avery felt that Minho was stiff with worry. She almost fell to the ground if he hadn't been holding her.

"I'm fine." She said even though she wasn't. She was nearly killed by John, who was just killed by Gally. Now Gally would probably be punished, probably banished. Avery felt her eyes lids giving up on her. She didn't fight it. She let the darkness take her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Avery awoke. She sat up and felt sick, remembering the events from yesterday. She clutched her stomach and silently cried. Life was shucked up.

Gally's P.O.V:

Alby was standing in front of all the Keepers. They were in a gathering. Gally was in a chair waiting for the other Keepers to decide what to do with him.

"Okay, Gally you know the rules. No speaking until all of the Keepers have spoke. Frypan your first." Alby nodded to Frypan, Keeper of the cooks.

"Well he did kill John, But he did it to save Avery. I am not saying he should get off the hook but, he can't be banished. I hate to say it but, one dead Glader is better than two." Alby nodded at what Frypan had to say. Next was Winston, Keeper of the Slicers.

"I agree with Frypan, one dead Glader ir better than two. But this shank just killed another Glader. He could have given poor John a chance.I think he should be banished" Gally was fumming he would have smacked Winston so hard his acene cwould have come clean off, but he stayed in the chair. Not letting Winston het to him. Gally zoned out with what everyone had to say. He came back into the conversation when Newt stood up.

"Well, " Newt started to speak, "We all haven't had the best relationship here in the Glade with Gally, but Avery knows him more than he probably knows himself. John would have killed her today if Gally hadn't made a move. I believe in what Winston had to say, he didn't need to kill him. Could have just knocked the shank out, but I also agree with Frypan when he said that, one dead Glader is better than two. John was already stung. It was probably to late to give him the serum anyways. So I think Gally should be punished but not banished." Newt sat back down cleary finished with speaking. Gally looked to the last Keeper. Keeper of the runners. Minho stood up and walked over to stand next to Gally. Minho looked down at him before speaking.

"I believe everyone is right. Gally should get punished, but not banished. He saved Avery today, he took things into his own hands, knowing there would be risks. How many of us actually moved to save her today. Even I stood there just watching and I feel ashammed because of it. But Gally also had to kill one of his own. John was a builder. Gally risked a lot. I am sure that if he had a way to save both he would have done it. I think that he should be released of his Keeper duties for two weeks, with three extra days in the slammer." Minho said walking to his seat. Minho didn't sit down though. He waited for Alby to speak. Alby cleared his throat.

"Everyone here expressed their opinion. Everyone having a good point. But I would have to say Frypan's, Newt's and Minho's won me over. He will not get banished because when you think about it, John would have gotten banished and killed by a Griever anyways because he almost killed Avery. Gally just spared us all the trouble of hearing his screams tonight. So I agree with Minho, Gally you will be released of Keeper duties for two weeks, with three extra days in the slammer. And for the next two weeks you will be a slopper. Alright gathering dismissed." Alby said. Everyone started to get up out of their seats and make for the door. Gally stood up but not before stopping Minho.

"Thanks" Gally said. Minho nodded. Gally watched as everyone left the room. _A slopper won't be so bad._ Gally thought, until he realized who he will be working with. Chuck. _Oh shuck this. _

Newt's P.O.V:

Newt was kind of happy that Gally wasn't going to be banished. Avery would be happy now. He walked to the Homestead and went up to Avery's room. He could hear her crying. He knocked lightly at the door before going in.

"Avery you okay?" Newt asked, seeing her curled up into a ball crying into her pillow. She shook her head.

"I have good news." Newt told her softly. She slowly sat up and wiped her eyes. Then she turned to face him.

"What is the good news? Because I have been having the shuckiest day every. What could brigthen it up." She said sarcasticly. Newt rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Gally not going to be banished. He has been released from Keeper duties for two weeks with three extra days in the slammer. During those two weeks he will be working as a slopper." Avery was glad her friend wasn't going to be banished. She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. She knew exactly who was on the other side. A smile broke out on her face when the person opened the door.

It was Gally.

He was safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Two weeks later:

Avery was out running the Maze with Minho. It was their daily routine. Just the two of them, some alone time together. She knew that the new Greenie was coming today along with supplies.

"This is as far as we should go." Minho said turning around and running past her. "I want to go and meet the new Greenie." He chuckled.

"Aren't you excited." Avery said smiling. "I haven't seen that before." Minho turned around to face her, cupping her cheek.

"Not true" he said, "I was excited when you came back to the Glade, also when your memories came back. That and I'm really excited your mine." Avery smiled and Minho gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and running again.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Minho said whinning like a baby.

"Fine ya big baby." Avery said running past him.

After about an hour of running they made it back to the Glade. Everyone was gathered a little ways from the box. Laughing. Avery and Minho ran up to them and pushed their way into the middle. Minho got their first. Avery tried to get a closer look, but the boys were to tall. She kept jumping up and down trying to see. She finally got fed up and pushed the boys away. They stumbled back. Avery gasped. The boy looked up at her.

"Thomas?" Avery questionned.

"Avery?" he answered back.

"How do you know me?" She asked him. He looked confused.

"I don't. I don't even know why I said your name." Thomas said. Everyone went quiet watching the two converse.

"How come you're here?" She demamded.

"I don...I don't know. I don't remember anything." He said.

"Neither do we." Avery said. She crouched down so that she was eye level with him. She leaned closer until her mouth was next to his ear.

"Meet me over there, in the woods, in two hours. I wanna talk." She pulled away and got up. She turned to leave when she stopped. She turned towards the box. Something was pulling her over there. She walked until she stood over it. Then she noticed something. Something silver was placed in the box on top of a bag of apples. She jumped down in the box and walked over to it. She picked it up.

"What is this?" She mumbled to herself. Of course everyone followed her. The blocked her light.

"Hey, whoever is standing directly above me, move, your blocking the light." Avery yelled at them.

"What is it?" Minho asked jumping down next to her. He must have been standing there, because as soon as he moved the light came again.

"A necklace." Avery said. "But it says something." She picked it up and read what it said.

"_Happy birthday, Francesca. T_"

Anger boiled inside her. What did this mean? Was this meant for her? Did Thomas bring it up with him without realizing, but that's when she noticed that it was a locket. She opened it. She gasped when she did and almost dropped it. Their was a picture.

The two hours before she was to meet Thomas in the woods she nearly tore everyone face off. She was angry. _Is my name Francesca? How did I know Thomas? Was I with him in anyway? _She kept thinking of some solution. Nothing came to mind. She was walking staring hard at the locket, she almost hit Gally. He quickly moved out of the way, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I have been looking everywhere for you.' He said clearly annoyed he hadn't found her sooner.

"Yeah, you found me. What do you want?" Avery snapped, still looking down at the locket.

"Alby's called a meeting, about what you found in the box. He wants to see you now." Avery looked up at Gally.

"Well let's go get this done then, shall we." Avery said ans rushed off towards the Homestead. She went into the room just outside of the worn down house. The place where they have gatherings. She walked in and there was all the Keepers along with Alby and Newt. Gally came in behind her and went to his seat.

"Avery please have a seat." Alby motioned for her to sit down, so she did. "Now I heard you found something quite interesting in the box this morning. May I see it?" Alby held out his hand. Avery passed it over to him.

"I don't know about the picture inside and I am not sure about the name, I just feel like it was meant for me." Avery stated. Alby read over the locket before opening it. A small gasp came from him, but it didn't go unheard from the others.

"Well what is it Alby?" Newt asked. Alby looked up at Avery. She nodded her head, letting him know it was alright to tell them.

"It's a picture, of her and Thomas."

The room went dead silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Minho was furious and snatched the necklace out of Alby's hands.

"Avery, how come you didn't show me." Minho asked her. Avery didn't know the answer.

"I don't know." Avery said. "Something told me to keep it secret." She said. She didn't understand how it showed up.

"Who's Francesca then? Is it you?" Minho said, angry starting to coat his words.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. You of all people should know, it's the same why with you." Avery snapped. Minho's eyes softed.

"Next time anything happens like this at least come to me." Minho said giving the necklace back to Alby and sitting down again.

"Now what do we do with it?" Gally asked. Alby turned towards him, then to Avery. Alby shook his head.

"i don't know."

"We should keep it safe." Frypan said. "Somewhere safe, just incase it's a key of some sort." he explained. Most of the Keepers nodded. She suddenly got confused.

"Wait this has never happened before?" She questionned. She had to ask, because they were making a big deal out of it. Everyone looked at her.

"Nope, never" Gally confirmed. "Which is why this is so strange." Avery nodded.

"I wonder who Francesca could be?" She muttered to herself. _Is Avery even my real name? _ She thought to her self.

"What did you say Avery?" Newt asked. He was the only one to notice what she said. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to speak.

"Well it makes me wonder, if my name is even Avery, maybe it is Francesca and if so shouldn't the Greenie be in here." She said. "Seeing as it did come up with him. He should be here too." She finished.

"Fair enough. Gally go get the newbie." Alby ordered. Gally rolled his eyes at getting asked to do yet another thing. That's when avery realized, _Why is Gally here? Isn't he released from Keeper duties?_

"Alby?" Avery said after Gally left. "Why is Gally here? I thought he was released for two weeks?" She questionned. He sighed.

"Well this is about you, and once word got around about the necklace and a gathering that was to be held about you and the necklace he insisted on being here. And I let him because he is your friend. After the meeting he will go back to being a slopper." He explained. Avery nodded.

A few minutes later of sitting in total silence Gally came in with the Greenie in front of him. Gally got a chair and placed it next to Avery. Avery looked at Thomas he looked at her.

"Hey" she said, moving her chair slightly away from him.

"Hi" he said sitting up straigther.

"Now Thomas, does this mean anything to you?" Alby asked waving the necklace in front of him. Thomas stared for a few minutes. Reading and opening it. Examining it's contents.

"No sorry, does't ring a bell" Thomas said confused.

"Nothing at all?"Newt asked appearing beside Alby. Avery looked up to him.

"So that was uesless." She said. Clearly not pleased.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said. "Like I said I remember nothing. I didn't even see it until now." He spoke worried something was going to happen to him. Thomas slowly backed down more into his chair. Avery was getting fed up with this.

"Look if we are going to do something with it, I say we decide on that. Thomas clearly remembers about the shuck as much as we do, leave him alone."Avery said defending.

"Okay, well what do you suggest we do with it then Avery?' Minho asked standing up again. "Because any Glader could steal it, run out into the maze thinking this shuck necklace is a key or something." his tone changing with every word. " The point is to keep it safe. We need to be creative with the hiding spot. Somewhere that only the Keepers will know about." Minho said, thinking. Avery could almost see smoke coming from his head.

"Everyone think of a place. Somewhere where only we would know about." Alby shouted. Everyone went quite thinking of a place to put it.

After what seemed like a lifetime of thinking and quite Thomas thought of something.

"I got it." he said standing for the first time "I know the perfect place." Everyone looked up at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Well where is the perfect place?" Frypan asked leaning forward to hear what he had to say.

"Well earlie when I ran into the forest across the feild, I saw the grave yard, all the graves." Thomas said.

"And your point is?" Newt asked.

"We hide it in a grave"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Avery thought it was a great idea. No one would look there. Only the Keepers knew about it, so if it goes missing they already had a victims list. She thought it was sad though that they had to dig up a someone's grave, but they had to do what they had to do. They wrapped the necklace in a plastic bag and burried it in the soil. Avery looked up at the cross and saw that someone named Kyle was burried here.

"I'm sorry" She said patting the cross. "You could save us. Even from the grave." she whispered to wooden cross. When everything was done, she and Minho walked hand in hand in the woods. Peace and quite until Avery spoke.

"It's so quite, you know. Well, when the Grievers aren't making a fuss." she said looking up to the sky.

"Yeah" he replied. "It's beautiful, just like you." Avery blushed. Minho continued on. "The moonlight makes your eyes more vibrant." Avery blushed, she tried to hide it by putting her head down, but Minho pushed her face back up to meet his.

"Come on. I need to show you something." he said pulling her along.

About five minutes later, they were almost on the other side of the forest. Minho came to a stop. He turned to look at her.

"Close your eyes" He smiled. "It's a surprise." She did as he wanted. She felt him move her slowly and carefully to where he wanted to go.

When the finally arrived, Minho held her hand.

"Okay, open your eyes." he said with excitement. When she opened them, she saw a river. It was only a tiny one but still a river.

"How is this even here?" She shook his head.

"Don't know. I was on a walk the other day and I stumbled upon it. I have been coming here every day since. I wanted to show you as soon as I found it, but you were always helping someone." Minho smiled. The moonlight cascaded right over the water. The reflection as bright as day. She walked over to the rippling water.

"Minho, it's beautiful." She smiled and looked up at him. "It's amazing." she breathed.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Talking about nothing in particular, little randoms things no one ever talks about.

"So you really did that?" She couldn't believe the Minho actually dared Newt to scare Alby.

"Did he do it?" Avery asked. Se was laughing so hard, she barely got the sentance out. Minho smiled.

"Yup, sure did." Avery started laughing all over again.

"What did he do? It must have been hard to scare the big and almighty Alby." Avery said.

"Well, it was actually a few days after the dare. Newt, you know didn't want to do it at first. So anyways, I was getting back from a run and I heard a scream coming from the Homestead. So ran towards it. When I got there. I rushed up the stairs. Once I found the location of the scream, I saw Newt and Alby laughing. Then I asked what was wrong, Newt finally told me." Minho explained. "He said that he scared Alby by finding a snake in Deadheads he placed it in Alby's bed." Minho said starting to laugh at the memory. Avery was now laughing so hard no sound came out. It was the funniest thing ever.

"Yeah, it's so funny. Laugh all you want I'll get revenge." Minho and Avery went dead silent. Hearing another Glader was bad, hearing their leader was horrible. They both turned to look at him, and sighed when they did, because he was laughing with them. The three of them laughed for what seemed like years. Once they had finished, it was really late.

"We better get to sleep." Alby said standing up, yawning.

"Yeah, I am tired. Plus Minho you have to go back out tomorrow morning. So come on." Avery said tugging on his shirt. Alby helped her. He tossed Minho over his shoulder. Avery laughed at the two. Minho squirmed to get down while Alby was laughing. Avery walked behind the two. Laughing and waving at Minho whenever he looked at her. Once they got to the Homestaed Alby finally put him down.

"Night ya shanks" Alby said walking off to his room.

"Come on Minho, I am tired." Avery said walking up the stairs, still laughing. Minho stood at the bottom of the stairs for a few minutes thinking. _Did that really just happen? _Then he ran up the stairs ready to get a good nights sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Avery awoke the next morning. She was ready to start another day. She could hear the maze doors opening for the day. She walked over to the window, she seen Minho and someone else run out. Before Minho went out into the maze he threw a kiss to her window. Another Glader was replacing her today. Minho told her to have the day off. She got ready for the day and walked out of the Homestead. She was walking to the breakfast line when she seen Gally talking with his friends. She quitely ran over to him at full force and when she was about two feet away, she tackled him. They both went down. Avery laughed with everyone else.

"Shuck" he said, then once he realized who it was he started laughing to. He got up before she did and helped her up.

"Go on ya shank. Get something to eat." He told her. She laughed walking away.

After breakfast Avery was helping Newt in the gardens. When they all heard a scream. It came from Deadheads. Avery took off towards the wooded area and ran through the trees. The screaming was coming from the graveyard. When she got there she saw Ben on top of Thomas trying to kill him.

"Ben." She yelled. Pushing him off Thomas. Thomas struggled to get to his feet. Avery put all her strength she could muster to keep Ben from trying to kill Thomas.

"Ben, calm down." Avery yelled. Suddenly an arrow shot through the air. Alby stepped up from behind the bushes. Cross bow in hand aiming it at Ben.

"Ben, calm down. Or else I will kill you." Avery stopped in her tracks. Then she realzied that Ben was stung. Alby was going to kill him if he didn't calm down. Ben was rabbid. He kept struggling against Avery. She looked down at him. Pain filled her eyes. She stumbled off him.

" Ben please, focus. Calm down." Avery tried. His eyes softened a bit, before he grabbed her. You kill me Alby, you kill her." Ben spoke, his tone so serious it was almost like she was his enemy Avery started struggling. Thrashing around.

"Didn't you seen it Avery. He did this. Thomas did this to us. Don't you remember. You went through this." Ben spoke in her ear.

"No, I didn't. I don't remember." She lied. She was risking her life she knew it.

"Your lying Avery and you know it." Ben yelled. He spun her around. She took this as her chance. She punched him in the face. He back away, enough for her to move towards Thomas and for Alby to shoot Ben in the head. Avery watched as his body fell to the ground. A sob caught in her throat. Tears where spilling in her eyes.

"No." She breathed, she crawled over to him. "No" she yelled. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she knew it was Alby.

"No" she yelled, thrashing around in his arms. "Put me down." She cried. "He's dead." Avery cried and yelled. Alby kept a firm hold on her. When they walked out of the forest. He put her down, she went to run back and he grabbed her again.

"ALBY, let me go. Please. I need to see him." Alby wouldn't let her go. So she dropped to the ground and cried. She curled up in a ball. Alby squat down to her.

"Avery, I'm sorry but it had to be done." He said softly. Other Gladers were now looking their way. Avery looked up when she heard rustling coming from the trees. She looked up in hope thinking that maybe some how Ben was still alive, but Thomas walked out. He walked over to them.

"What was wrong with him?" He asked. Avery could have punched him.

"He got stung." Alby explain, "by a Griever." Thomas never asked anymore questions.

Later thst evening Avery was sitting by the fire that the builders had going. Gally was sitting next to her. They sat in silence. Avery didn't speak a word the entire day. She just wanted Minho to caome back. She needed him. After a few minutes Gally spoke up.

"Avery? You there?" He called to her. She looked up at him. His eyes were soft and caring, but she was the only one her looked at her like that. Gally was like her older brother, he may seem mean but he was always there for her.

"what?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Minho just got back. He wants to see you." Gally said. Avery looked up and saw that Minho was standing right next to her. She hadn't even noticed. He was looking at her.

"Avery, come on. Let's talk." Minho said holding out his hand. Avery almost didn't want to leave the fire, but she finally took his hand and they walked towards the Homestead. Once inside she and Minho sat down on the make shift couch the builders made. Minho and Avery didn't say anything. She crawled into his lap and cried. He let her. She needed to cry. Everything has been strange for her since the day she got back.

After ten minutes, she stopped. Composed herself and looked up at Minho.

"Sorry" she said, "I must sound like a baby."

"No, it's okay. One of your friends just died." Minho said.

"He was your firend two Minho" Avery said stating the fact. Minho nodded.

"Yes he was. He was a good guy..." Minho was cut off when Newt ran into the building.

"Guys come quick." Newt said already half out the door again.

"Wait, Newt what's wrong?" Minho called out to him. Newt came back.

"The baggers went to get Ben, and he was still alive. Don't know how, Alby got him in the head. He's over in the Med jack's station now, getting bandaged up now. He is going to be banished tomorrow when the doors get ready to close." Newt said turning back around. Avery was a little hopeful. She knew it wasn't going to last. Even if Ben did make it through the changing he was still going to be banished.

For trying to kill Thomas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The next evening Avery stood alone. She stood off to the side of all the other Gladers. Tonight was the night they banished Ben. All the Keepers where holding their long poles ready to push Ben in the maze. It was silent until everyone heard Ben. He was crying out. Avery turned her head to the sound. Minho was pushing Ben along. Minho's face was twisted with pain and hurt. He didn't want to do it. She knew that. No one wanted to do it. Ben was a good guy. He was one of the smartest and fastest people here. They came up to the group of Gladers. Ben's eyes were searching everyone that was there.

"Please." He cried. His eyes landing on Avery's. "Avery please. I can get better, I can. I will. Please don't let them do this to me." Ben's face was covered in tears. Avery was heartbroken. She couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Ben." Avery said. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked away form him, and hugged the closest person near her. Turns out it was Thomas. Thomas looked at her. The girl of the Glade was broken and she needed someone. Thomas was that person. He rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her as best as he could, while still be curious as to what was happening.

Minho put Ben in the middle of the circle. He then put the collar around Ben's neck and through the bag attached to it into the Maze. Ben's cried filled the Glade. Then the doors started to close.

"Now" Alby said putting his poll down to face Ben. Ben stood up when all the Keepers and Gladers put their polls down, leaving him no choice, but to go out in the maze. Ben still tried to reason with them.

"Please, don't do this. Please." but it was no use. They pushed further and Ben had to move quickly because the doors would kill him. The last thing Avery saw was Ben in the Maze.

After a few minutes of silence, Avery let go of Thomas. She had to get it together. She wipped her tears away. She just needed something to hold. She saw Minho and walked towards him. He looked at her when she approached. She hugged him. He let her. She just lost one of her best friends in the Glade. He lost a runner, and a good one at that.

"I'm sorry." She said after a while.

"Don't apologize. There's nothing we could have done. He never got the serum in time." Minho said backing away but still holding her hands.

"I have to go. Alby wanted to talk with me. We need another runner now." Minho said. Avery knew, just as well as Minho knew that it was too soon to find another runner, but they had no choice. They needed people.

"Alright" She said kissing him on the cheek. Minho nodded, and started to walk away.

"Minho wait!" She yelled and ran to catch up to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"I love you." She smiled softly.

"I love you too." Minho smiled back. He hadn't heard her say it in so long.

The next moring Avery got up with Minho. They were going out in the maze today. They went and got breakfast and packed their bags. Then they started off. They ran through the maze. They knew every turn of that place that they could go through blind folded. They round a corner and Minho stopped dead in his tracks. Avery crashed into his back. She fell to the ground with the force. Minho looked back and help her up.

"Why did you stop?" She asked him.

"Look." was all he said. So she did. She looked up ahead in the corridor. She could just make out something.

"Is it dead?"

"Don't know." Minho replied. He stepped forward, then he took another step. He made sure to be careful of where he was stepping.

"Minho, what are you doing?" Avery said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He sighed and turned around.

"I just want to see if it is dead." He said. She let go of his arm, and he continued walking. She stayed where she was.

Minho came back a few minutes later.

"So? Was it dead?" She never heard any screams or clicking noises. Minho nodded.

"Yup. As dead as a pile of klunk." he said.

"We should head back and tell Alby. He would want to know." Avery said turning back.

"Why?" Minho said grabbing her arm this time.

"Because I think he would want to know why there's a dead Griever out in the maze."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Turns out Avery was right and Alby was kind of concerned about there being a dead Griever out in the maze.

"Well how did it get there?" He asked. Minho shook his head.

"Don't know. We turned a corner and it was there." Minho explained. Alby paced.

"Okay, you two have the day off. Tomorrow me and you," He point at Minho, "will go have a look. Hopefully it will still be there." Alby said. "You can go now." Avery and Minho nodded. They walked out of the Homestead and started walking to the map room.

About an hour later, Avery found herself sitting on a log in the woods. She was humming a song to herself when she heard a twig snap. She picked up a rock and spun around. She almost threw the rock when she realized it was only Thomas.

"Don't scare me." She said dropping the rock. She sat back down and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"So, what do you want to know?" Avery asked him. She could feel questions just waiting to burst out of him since she saw him. Thomas cleared his throat.

"Well, Why are you and Minho back early?" he asked. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I slipped and lost my footing. I fell down and hit my head off a rock. I wanted to continue on, but Minho wanted me to come back. Seeing I hit my head and all. He thought I might break something." she lied. He nodded, believing her story.

"Why are you the only girl?" He asked.

"I don't know. I came up in the box like everyone else. Got a job, helped out. I ran out in the maze a few months after coming here. I was following a builder who was on the craze train. He kept yelling that 'Everything was going to change', I wanted to save him so bad. I was out there for a week and I don't remember anything from when I was out there. Not a thing. I didn't even remember anything from before I ran out in the maze, well not until I got bit by a beatly blade. Then my memories came back." she explained. She heard Thomas take a deep breath.

"So, did any of your memories from before coming up in the box come back?" he asked her. Avery shook her head.

"No, sometimes I wish they had, other times, not so much. I just don't know what I would do if I knew everything from before." she admitted. Then they both heard another twig snap, then another. Then Chuck appeared out of nowhere.

"Chuck?" Avery asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are you doing?"

"I came to get Thomas. Newt wants him. I saw him come in here and I just followed." Avery nodded.

"Can it wait.." Thomas started, but was interrupted by Avery.

"You better go when Newt calls for ya. He is one of the nicest guys in the Glade, but when he calls for someone or wants something down. You may as well run out into the maze if you are standing in his way." Avery said. Thomas gave her a fearful expression. After a few minutes both Aveyr and Chuck burst out laughing.

"She's just kidding ya shank. Now come on. Better not keep him waiting." Chuck said while turning around. Avery waved bye to Thomas before he left. For some reason she felt surprisingly calm around him. She didn't even know him. So why did she feel a connection towards him.

Avery spent the entire day in the woods. Minho came and stayed with her for a few hours until he had to go and talk to Alby about tomorrow. So she just had some "me" time. She walked out of the woods when it was supper. She could smeel Frypan's cooking throughout the entire Glade. She was starving. She ran to the line. She saw Gally.

"Hey Gallllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyy" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes Avvvvvvvvvvvvveeeerrrrryyy" He mocked back.

"Do you mind if I cut in front of you. Please. I am really hungry." She said fluttering her eye lashes. The boys behind them laughed. They all shouted that he should let her in front.

"Slim it Slintheads." He growled at them. He turned to face her. She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work you know." He stated.

"But Gally, come on." she whinned. She kept looking at him.

"Fine. Get in front of me." He broke. "And don't say I don't do anything for you." he said.

"Thank you bestie." She said hugging him. He rolled his eyes but he smiled.

The rest of the night went great. She sat and had supper with Minho, Newt, Thomas and Chuck. She helped finish up some of the chorse that were left and then when she got tired she went to sleep. About an hour later she felt the bed dip down as Minho crawled in bed. She turned to face him.

"You still going out in the maze with Gally tomorrow?"

"Yes. So you will be here helping out in the Galde." he replied. She nodded.

"Minho wake me up before you go." He nodded.

"I will. Now get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Well until she heard the distant voice cry out.

_Francesca? Are you there? _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Avery sat up so fast in bed that Minho almost went flying. She grabbed her head. She didn't know what just happened. _Who was that? _She asked herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Minho.

"Avery, what's wrong?" He asked. Avery shook her head.

"I don't know. I heard a voice in my head. An actual voice. It was really clear. Almost the person was next to me." Avery explained.

"What do you mean? Someone's in your head?"

"I don't know." She snapped. Everything was quiet in the room until she heard the voice again.

_Francesca, it's okay. It's me. Calm down everything will be alright. _The voice explained. Avery shook her head.

"Who's Francesca?" She asked.

_That's your name. You were given another name to hide your identity. _The voice replied.

"Why?" Avery spoke aloud.

"Avery? Who are you talking to?" Minho asked. He was starting to get worried. She was talking to no one.

"Shut up Minho." She spoke back. He felt somewhat hurt.

"Why?" Avery asked the air again.

_I can't tell you. I need to go now. Just remember everything is going to change. _Then the voice was gone. Just like that. One minute it was there, the next it was gone.

"Avery?" Minho asked again. "Are you okay?" Avery turned to look at him.

"It was the voice. A girl. She was talking to me. She said something about my name. She said that it's Francesca and not Avery. Apparently I had to remember another name because I had to protect my identity. Whatever that means." Avery said. Minho nodded.

"Maybe it was just something that you remember. Like a memory, and not an actual person talking to you this very second. Maybe you were in this type of situation before and just don't remember." Minho said laying down. "Look can we talk about this tomorrow. I am really tired and so are you. I also have to go out in the maze tomorrow. So I need my beauty rest." Minho said closing his eyes.

_Maybe he's right. Maybe it was just a memory. _Avery thought to herself. She lid down next to Minho and closed her eyes. She let sleep take her.

The next morning Avery awoke to someone kissing her forhead. She groaned and grabbed on to the person like a teddy bear. The person laughed.

"Avery, I have to go." Minho laughed.

"No" Avery mumbled. "You can stay here." She tried, even though she knew it wasn't going to work.

"You know that won't happen. Alby himself will come looking for me if I don't meet him in five minutes." Minho explained. He wanted to stay with Avery and talk about what happened last night but it would have to wait until he got back. Avery reluctantly let go. Minho got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll talk when I get back, Okay? Love you." He said walking out of the room.

"Love you too." she called out sitting up in bed. She stretched out. This was going to be a long day.

An hour later Aveyr was helping Newt and Zart in the Gardens. Thomas was there along with Chuck. Thomas though wasn't the quietest person in the Glade. He wouldn't stop asking questions. He wanted to know everything.

"Why did Alby go out in the maze? He isn't even a runner."

"He went out, because he wanted to see if there was anything that changed in the maze. He goes out everyone once in a while to check." Newt explained. Thomas nodded.

"You gonna help?" Avery asked him. Thomas looked at her. After a few minutes of a staring contest, Thomas hopped down off the log and started helping.

The rest of the day went by fast. The only thing that was werid was that Minho and Alby weren't back yet. The doors would be closing any minute now. Avery held on to Newt shirt. She was worried. No worried wasn't even the right word. She was terrified that something had happened to them. Newt noticed that Avery was on edge. He held her hand.

"They will make it back." He reassured her. She nodded in return.

"Can't we send someone out there?" Avery heard Thomas ask.

"No." Newt shook his head. "We can't risk another person going out there." everyone had hope until the doors started to close. Avery was in shock. She stared into the maze. That's when she saw movement.

"There!" Thomas shouted. It was Minho and Alby.

"Wait somethings wrong." Newt pointed on. Then all the Gladers were cheering on Minho to make it through the door.

"They're not going to make it." Avery said letting go of Newt. She went to run into the maze when Gally grabbed her.

"I don't think so, Avery. We aren't losing you again." Avery struggled against Gally grip. She stopped when she heard everyone yelling. She looked up and saw Thomas run into the maze.

"Thomas no!" she shouted. Why would he do that? She couldn't believe it. Thomas was here for only two days and now he has broken the number one rule.

Never go out into the maze.

Thomas did.

He's risking his life.

To save Alby and Minho.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Avery couldn't sleep that night. She just couldn't. Not with Minho out there. She was worried sick. She didn't even eat that night. Right now she was sitting next to the door. Newt was next to her, worrying about Alby. They were both worrying about Thomas.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Avery asked Newt.

"I don't know. I hope so." Newt said. Avery sighed. Newt put his arm around. "Everything will be okay Avery. I am sure Minho will save them. If anyone knows their way around the maze it's Minho. Tomorrow morning when those doors open, we will both go out and see if they are there. Okay? And they will be there. Because I have hope." Newt said.

"I know. Minho has never gotten lost. I remember my first day as a runner. Minho went to fast and went around a corner that lead to a two way passage. I didn't know which way to go. So I picked the left path, turns out that was the wrong one. I almost killed myself that day, but Minho found me, thank god." Avery laughed. "He got mad at me. He said that I should have ran faster. He was pretty much yelling at me, and I yelled back." Avery smiled. Newt laughed.

"I remember hearing yelling that day. It didn't sound very Griever like, I knew something was up. When you and Minho came back early and I saw the looks on your guy's face. Well lets just say I nearly died laughing. Minho he was so fustrated with you, actually he was beyond mad. He said you had a problem with listening. That you didn't like taking orders. " Newt said. Avery laughed.

"God Newt, I hope your right. I am worried sick about them out there. Now I know how you guys felt when I ran out, but only I was gone for a week. I don't know what I would do if I actually remembered something from being out there." Avery said smaking her fist on the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey." Newt said stopping her hand from making a second smack. "It's alright. Yes everyone here would want you to get your memories back, but it is what it is. You still love ya Avery. Your still the same person we met." Newt said.

"Thanks Newt. Your the best.".

Minho's P.O.V:

The doors had closed to early. They didn't make it in time. Minho looked up when he heard something fall on the ground. He looked up to see the Greenie Thomas.

"Good just killed youself." Minho said. He wasn't getting back to Avery. He was going to die. Minho sat down. Thomas walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked him.

"I mean no one ever survives a night in the maze shuck face. Well no one except Avery and she doesn't even remember what happened out here." Minho said. " Look we need to get out of here."

"We just can't leave Alby. What happened to him anyway?" Thomas asked.

"Well let's just say that 'dead' Griever me and Avery saw yesterday. Wasn't actually dead. Alby started poking it and it freaked out, stung Alby and ran away." Minho explained. "I don't have time for this. We need to go."

"We can't leave him." Thomas' voice rose a bit. Minho sighed.

"He's already been stung. He's not of much use to the Grievers. They will kill us before they even finish his off. I'm sorry but I am not staying." Minho took off and ran into the darkness.

Thomas' P.O.V:

He couldn't believe that Minho would actually run off like that.

"MINHO" Thomas yelled, but nothing happened. _What am I supposed to do? _ Thomas asked himself. Thomas looked around for anything to help him. He looked up and down the corridor. Nothing. Then the ivy on the walls caught his eye.

"Yes." Thomas said. He started tying Alby up with the vines. He need to get Alby and himself up there before any Grievers came. He struggled a bit at first. Then decided to go a few feet at a time while also hauling himself up. He was about half way up the wall when he heard it. The clinking of metal grinding against the stone ground. Thomas picked up the past, carefull not to drop the vines or fall.

About five minutes later Thomas looked back down the corridor. He seen lights. _Grievers_.

"Great" he whispered. He tied Alby to the wall this time letting go of the main rope. Alby stayed in place. Thomas stayed silent and still, trying to to draw attention. _Don't notice me, don't notice me. _Was all that was going through Thomas head. The Griever was almost underneath him when it stopped. Thomas held his breath. _Don't die Thomas. Whatever you have to do, just don't die. _Thomas told himself. He was really scared. Everything stood still for a few moments. Then his heart almost stopped. The Griever continued about it's way. But instead of going down the corridor.

It came up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Thomas' P.O.V:

Thomas started freaking out. He couldn't let that thing get Alby. He needed to do something. So her untied himself and started swinging from vine to vine. He could here the Griever follow after him. He kept going until he hit a wall. He lost his vision for a few minutes but when it came back he ran. Turning corner after corner. The Griever still on his trail. He rounded one corner and stopped. Three more Grievers were staring back at him. The one behind himwas coming fast. When the Griever got close enough, it charged, but Thomas slid underneath it. Then he ran. He turned one corner and something grabbed him. Thomas started to struggle.

"Hey, clam down." It was Minho. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on. They'll be right behind us. I know where to go. That move you did back there gave me an idea." Then he took off. Thomas followed. He had no other choice.

Minho's P.O.V:

He kept running. He just had to get to cliff. He had one more corner to turn. Once he made that corner, the open sky was in front of him. He heard Thomas come right up behind him. Then Minho turned to face back towards the path.

"The Grievers have to be able to see us. We are going to do your little trick. Once they get close enough we'll jump to the side." Minho explained his plan. It took a few minutes for the Grievers to catch up, but when they did, the clinking of metal filled the air.

"Wait till they get about a foot away." Minho said. He really hopped it worked.

The Grievers kept coming. Four of them rolling down the path. Minho and Thomas waiting for them. Like Minho had said, once the Grievers were about a foot away they jumped to the side. Each Griever went over the edge. Neither stopping itself in time. Minho slumped against the wall. Tired from the whole ordeal. Thomas though couldn't believe what had just happened. Four Grievers were gone. Just like that. They flew over the edge and into the open air. Thomas sat there for a few minutes. Thinking about what had just happened.

"Come on. We need to had back. The doors will be opening in another hour or so." Minho said. But Thomas wasn't ready to leave yet. Neither did Minho. Thomas curled up into a ball and cried. For the first time ever since he had eneded up in this place he cried.

Avery's P.O.V:

Avery must have fell asleep on Newt's shoulder, because the next morning when she woke up he was still awake and still sitting by her side. The doors were to open any minute now. She was nervous and had a sick feeling her her stomach. She really hoped they would be there on the other side. She stood up and strechted her legs. Newt did the same.

"I really hope they are there." Newt said. "I'm not ready to become leader yet." He spoke after a few minutes. They waited in silence. The other Gladers were up too. Anixous to see if they survived. Gally had come up and held Avery's hand. About five minutes later the doors opened. Newt waited until the opened comepletly before running out. Avery stayed were she was. Then she saw Newt smile.

"Newt what is it..." Avery stopped talking when Minho and Thomad rounded the corner of the doors. She nearly stopped breathing. Minho was alive. Gally let her hand go as she ran forward.

"Oh my god." She jumped into his open arms that were waiting for her.

"Avery." he breathed. He hugged her tight.

"I thought I had lost you." She said to him. Still wrapped in his hug.

"I know. I thought I was going to die out there. I was thinking about you the whole time." He told her.

"I love you Minho."

"I love you too. Avery."

Avery learned ten minutes later that Alby had been stung and brought to the Homestead. Clint had already given him the serum and said that Alby should be fine. Other than that, everyone was talking about how Thomas broke the number one rule, but also saved to people and survived a night in the maze. Later on that evening Avery found Thomas sitting alone in Deadheads.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." he replied.

"So, your the villian and the hero today." She smiled. He laughed. "Everyone is talking about you. Some people are saying your the savior because you saved two people plus survived a night in the maze. Looks like I have competition." Avery joked.

"Looks like you do." Thomas agreed joking. "Do you think they will banish me for running out there?" He asked. Avery looked at him in shock for a second before responding.

"Nah, The worst it will probably come down to, is that you will be in the slammer for a day or so without food or water, but on the bright side the slammer is pretty peaceful." Thomas nodded at the girls answer.

"How did you feel when you ran out there?" he asked her.

"Well, I had a lot of adreneline running through me, that's for sure, but I was scared. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to save someone's life. I didn't really think about anything, heck I wasn't even thinking. I just ran." Avery told him. Thomas nodded.

"I felt the same way. When I seen how everyone wanted Minho and Alby to make it back, I thought that I was doing the right thing by running in there and helping them. It almost felt like I didn't care if I died." Thomas felt like he could tell Avery anything.

"Avery, I feel like I can tell you anything. Your so easy to talk to." Thomas told her.

"It's the same with you. The only other person that talks to me like you do is Chuck. That's only because he's younger." Avery said back. Then she yawned.

"Well I'm tired. I am going to bed. Goodnight Thomas." Avery said walking away.

"Goodnight."

Meanwhile a bettle blade was watching them. Back with the Creators someone spoke.

"We have to make sure they never find out who they are."

"You know that won't be easy." someone else said.

"I will do anything." The first person said, "Anything. As long as she doesn't figure out that he's her brother."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Avery got up the next morning feeling a little bit strange. Her head really hurt. She had noticed Minho was still sleeping. So she got up headed outside. Newt and most of the other Gladers were already up and doing their chores. Avery knew that there was going to be a gathering today. She was allowed to go because they always need a girl to shine light on some subjects. Sometimes if the gathering's were too serious she wasn't allowed in.

"Avery, the gathering will be in one hour. Make sure to be there." Newt said walking past her.

"I'll be there." Avery said and went to get breakfast. This morning Frypan had porriage. It wasn't Avery's favorite so Frypan always had appels sliced up in it.

After breakfast Avery helped around. She helped Chuck pick up some garbage that was laying around the Glade. She helped the gardeners in the gardens, picking some fruits and vegetables. When an hour was up she made her way to the gathering room, which was a room just outside the Homestead. She entered and noticed that most of the Keepers were already there. She took her seat next to Minho's and waited for it to start. Once all of the Keepers where there and they were all settled in, Newt started.

"Alright shuck faces, Thomas here has broken our number one rule, never go in the maze, but he did survive a night out there and helped save Minho and Alby. Now one by one each and everyone of you will share your ideas of punishment, I will right them down. Then after everyone has gone, I will have thr final say. Frypan your first." Newt said. Avery saw Frypan shift in his chair.

"Well I think that Thomas here shouldn't be punished, because he did save two lives and yes I know that he broke the number one rule, but still." Frypan finished. Newt nodded and wrote something down. Winston went next, and Avery could care less about what he had to say, Winston was a shucking slinthead anyway. She listened thought when Gally had to talk. She knew he would be up for punishing Thomas, Gally didn't really like him.

"I think the bloody Shank should be punished. He broke rule number one of the Glade. I don't give two shucks about who he saved. He needs to be punished." Gally said. "I say a whole week in the slammer, no food or water." Gally was angry. Newt nodded and scribbled something down. Avery then again zoned out.

About ten minutes later it was her turn to speak. She wasn't last which was kind of a relief. She didn't really know what to say. Thomas looked at her, hope filling his eyes. He knew she would have some effect on the other Keepers, seeing as she was the only girl here.

"Well, yes Thomas here did break our first rule." She started. Some of the Keepers who voted against punishment sniggered, "But," she continued. "He did save Minho and Alby. Plus he risked his life. Which he didn't have to do, by the way. " Avery said. "I think that Thomas should have a small punishment but not a big one. One night in the slammer. No food and no water." Avery said sitting back down. Thomas nodded at her in thanks, which she returned. Newt yet again wrote something down.

"Alright Minho, your turn." Avery saw Minho take a deep breathe before speaking.

"Well, I was out in that shuckin' maze with Thomas. But you know what I did? I got scared and ran off, while Thomas stayed behind and tied Alby to the wall to get him out of sight of the Grievers. I ran, then after a while I decided to turn back. When I finally found Thomas, I saw him in the midst of four Grievers. He did this cool trick, which saved both of us in the end." Minho said out of breathe. "I personally think he shouldn't get punished, but something else."

"Well what then? You want him to become a runner?" Newt asked Minho while looking at Thomas. There was a few minuted of silence before Minho responded.

"No, I want him to replace me, as Keeper of the runners." Minho stated. The room went balistic. Newt however wrote it down non the less. Once writing it down though, it took him a nice while to calm everyone down.

"Everyone Shuckin' listen. Minho he isn't replacing you. Your the best, and it will stay that way. I do, however like the idea of Thomas becoming a runner. So Thomas you get one night in the Slammer then the next day you will be a runner. Now it won't be tonight, because tomorrow you will get some training with Minho, then tomorrow night you will be in the slammer, no food or water. Dismissed." Newt yelled. Avery jumped a little. She looked over at Thomas, who was no getting up out of his seat after everyone cleared the room. The only people left there was Avery, Thomas, Minho and Newt.

"Congrats Thomas. Can't wait to have you as a fellow runner." Avery said shaking his hand. Thomas shook her hand.

" Thanks Avery." Avery left. Leaving the boy to work on the rest of the plans for Thomas. She was just happy, totally forgetting about her headache until a loud noise came from inside her head. She dropped to the ground, clutching her head. The fell completely forward. No one had noticed her. Well not yet. But when they did, she was out cold.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Avery woke up feeling slightly light headed. She didn't have a clue about what had happened earlier. The boys must have moved her to her room, because that's were she woke up too. No one was in the room with her. She slowly got up and walked out. She stopped near the door of the Homestead when she heard a lot of yelling and shouting coming from outside. She paused listening to what was being said.

"Why is this the last one ever?

"I this some kind of sick joke?" Avery had no idea of what was going on. She opened the door and noticed all the Gladers were surrounding the box. _Why is it back up? It isn't suppose to come for another month._ She thought to herself. She made her way over and pushed past the boys. Once she was to the edge of the group she stopped in her tracks. A girl was in the box.

_Help me! _It was that voice again. _Francesca help me, why are all those boys there? _Avery then looked down into the box. Then all of a sudden the girl shot up and looked around. Her eyes landing on Thomas.

"Everything is going to change." Avery knew that voice. It was the voice in her head. Then she looked over a Thomas. For some reason she despised him. She had never had that feeling before. Right now she just wanted to kill him. She felt weird. Like something was making her feel this way, making her want to kill him.

_Wait for the right time. _She didn't know who owned that voice. She got confused. But she kept it to herself. All the Galders looked up a Thomas, some with worried expressions, some with confusion and some with hatred.

About two hours later Avery would have nomally been found in the maze running with Minho, but lately she hasn't gotten out quite as often. She decided she was going to talk to Minho about it. She looked around for him and saw him sitting on a log talking with another Glader. She walked over he smiled once he saw her, and he shoed off the other Glader.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, um, Minho I need to talk to you." she said. Minho looked confused but nodded to her telling her to talk away. "Well I want to know if I am still a runner?" She asked him. She was starting to get mad. _What is wrong with me? _

"Of course you are. Why would you ask me that?" he replied. Avery shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know because maybe I haven't been out there in three days. Day one who were training another Glader, day two you went out there with Alby, that night you were out in the maze all night long with Alby and Thomas, and day three you were out there with Thomas." Avery said her voice rising slightly. Minho looked a little hurt.

"What's your probably? Did you suddenly get hit with Gally fever?" He said. His tone slightly higher than what her's was. "You need to chill Avery, tomorrow you can come out with me and Thomas." He said. "Will that make you happy? If so meet me there," he pointed to the south door. "hopefully by then you will be a little bit nicer." he snapped. He got up and walked off.

Minho's P.O.V:

_What the shuck is her problem? She never got this worked up before. I'll wait until we both cool down to ask her about it. Now to find Thomas. _Minho looked everywhere for Thomas. He finally found him in Deadheads talking with Chuck.

"Hey, shuckface" Minho called out. Causing both boys to jump up. "Sorry to break up your little chat but I need to speak with you Thomas." Chuck nodded and walked off. Minho waited until Chuck was out of hearing distance.

"Alright, tomorrow when we go out in the Maze, Avery is going to be coming with us. And don't do anything to upset her. She is a little bit angry and looks about ready to murder someone, so stay out of her way." He explained. Thomas looked a little worried, but nodded.

"How come she is so mad?" He asked Minho. Minho just shook his head.

"I don't know. Was talking to her just a few minutes ago and she was snappy."

"Alright. So regular time then?' Thomas asked.

"Yup I'll come get you tomorrow morning then we'll meet up with Avery and we will go out." Minho said. Thomas nodded.

"Okay. See ya then." Minho then left and walked out of the woods. He nodded for Chuck to go back to Thomas and finish their conversation. He didn't know how the rest of the day was going to go.

CREATORS:

"Perfect. She is ready. We just need everyone to turn on her. Then she will be banished and then we can have our fun." someone said.

"I thought we were already working on getting her banished?" another asked watching the screens.

"Not just yet. We need to wait for the right moment." the person said, looking back to the screen filled wall watching everyone. Their eye specifically on her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Avery meet Minho and Thomas at the right time the next morning. Minho kissed her check lightly in greeting.

"Morning boys, ready?" Avery said just as the doors started opening.

"Oh yeah" Minho said and took off running. Avery looked to Thomas before heading off after Minho.

"okay." Thomas said following after the pair.

It was about ten minutes later that Avery and Minho stopped to let Thomas have a break.

"How do you guys do this every day?" Thomas asked.

"We just do. It came naturally to me. Almost like I had to do this." Minho said.

"And I just didn't think that picking on Minho in the glade was enough, so I chased him out here." Avery said smiling. Minho smirked.

"I'm glad you did now."

"Um, guys you want to save the lovey dovey stuff till you are alone, please?" Thomas said looking away from them. Avery rolled her eyes when Minho backed away.

"Alright lets go." Minho said and starting running again. Avery started to get a headache again.

"You alright Avery?" Thomas asked her.

"Yeah, just go on, I know my way around the Maze. I'll catch up. I just got to fix my shoe. I think there's a rock in it." Avery made up an excuse.

"Alright." Thomas ran off she waited till her passed a corner. She grabbed her head.

"What's wrong with me." she spoke softly to herself.

_Francesca don't do what they want you to do. Resist it. You have to. _This was a different voice.

"What? Who's there?" Avery called out. _You have to resist it. Please! It's a test. They what you to do these things they are preparing you to do. Just listen to me. Don't do anything. They want everyone to turn on you. _Who was this person? Avery had so many questions.

"Hello?" She called out again.

"Avery! You coming?" Avery looked and saw Thomas standing there waiting for her.

"Yeah, sorry." Avery turned and ran to him. He nodded and went on. Avery looked back to where she was standing.

_Remember don't do anything they want you to do. Resist it. Tie yourself to something to keep you grounded. _

Avery looked up and nodded.

"I'll try" She spoke to the air. And followed after Thomas.

Minho looked behind him and didn't see Thomas or Avery. They weren't behind them.

"Guys, what's taking so long?" He called out. He started going back the way they came.

"Guys!" He yelled out. He picked up the paste.

"Guys" He rounded a corner and smacked into something.

"Ow"

"Avery!" Minho looked up.

"Who did you think it was shuckface?" she retorted.

"I thought something happened to you" he said hugging her.

"It's okay. Nothing happened. Something was in my shoe. I stopped to take it out and Thomas waited for me." She said hugging him back. "Come on. We need to go. We only have a few more hours of running before the doors close." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay." Minho took a shaky breath. He looked to Thomas and then turned and ran. Avery and Thomas following after him.

W.I.C.K.E.D:

Melssia fell back into her chair. A loud sigh filled the room. She waited until the other people left the room before she said anything to Francesca. Well Avery, now.

"Why would they do something like this?" she said looking at the screen, watching the three figures running away from her view. She turned to another screen and saw them continue. She had to keep Thomas and Francesca safe. She had to. After all she did promise her mother.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Melissa's story:

Melissa was working at W.I.C.K.E.D for about two years when they brought in a new boy. She had to go over his file and give him a tour of the place. When one of her co-workers went to give her the file she sat down. She opened it. She saw they name first. She gasped. Her brother. One of her best friends. She got startled when another file was threw down in front of her vision.

"Another one. They came the same time. Forgot to tell you about this one. You have to give her a tour as well." her co-worker walked away. Melissa was nervous to open the other file. She just opened the first one. She observed the front page. Then she kept reading on.

New name: Thomas

Age:10

Group A

Melissa wanted to stop reading but she didn't. She didn't want to. After reading Thomas' file she opened the other one. She had to blink when she saw the name of this person.

New name: Avery

Age: 8

Group A

Group A. Melissa thought. Why Group A? She didn't understand. She was a girl. Wouldn't she be put in Group B. Maybe Wicked wasn't telling her everything she should know.

BACK TO THE GLADE:

Avery was ready to punch someone. She still didn't know what that person meant. What did she mean, try and resist. Tie yourself to something so that you don't lose control. She just didn't understand. Everyone seemed to be getting on her nerves lately. She was still going out daily with Minho and Thomas, but the med jacks also wanted her there to help with the girl. Avery never heard of the lady from the maze since that day, until now.

Avery ran through the maze on her usual routine. Minho told her to go to the north door today. So here she was running. She ran past the same old ivy covered stone walls. She found her way around easy. She probably would have been out her with Ben, but... She did want to think about it. She stopped for a break when the voice came back.

_Avery W.I.C.K.E.D is going to test you very soon. Resist it. I know you think I am talking like some crazy person, but you need to listen to me. I am your only hope. _

"Wow. You don't let up with the resist thing, do you?" Avery asked the air. She heard a soft chuckle in the wind.

_I know. But they are trying to turn everyone against you, so that they will banish you. Then once you are banished they have something else planned for you. You need to trust me. _The person finished talking. Avery thought about it for a minute. Should I trust this person? Who has only spoken to me twice? Avery gave it some more thought before responding.

"Alright I trust you. I will try and resist. I will tie myself to keep me in control. Got it." Avery finished speaking.

_Good. Now you should probably tie yourself to Minho. He is the only person that can keep you calm. Okay Francesca? _Avery stopped when she heard that name.

"My name isn't Francesca." Avery stated. The person sighed then explained.

_Yes it is. W.I.C.K.E.D changed it before you went in the box. They didn't want the boys finding out about you when they went through the changing. It's stupid if you ask me. _

"Okay, so you know my name, but I don't know yours. Can you tell me?" Avery said a little bit curious.

_Melissa, my name is Melissa. And You and I know each other. _Then she was gone. This Melissa person left Avery feeling depressed. She wanted to asked Melissa more questions, but Melissa never gave her a chance.

"Okay, Avery. When you start to feel like punching someone, or want to kill or just get mad at someone for no reason. Think about Minho. He will calm your thoughts. You can do this. Don't let W.I.C.K.E.D get to you. Okay girl? You got this." Avery said, having an inspirational speech with herself. "And I am crazy" Avery said before turning back towards the Glade.

_Think about Minho whenever you get really angry and nothing will happen._, Avery thought while running. _Do they think I am Superwoman. I am a girl. Who gets moody over nothing or something really stupid. This is going to be hard. _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Avery heard the commotion coming from the Homestead. She decided to check out what was going on. She was just about to walk in when something heavy landed on her. She looked up and saw the coma girl on top of her looking confused.

"Francesca? What are you doing here?" Avery looked at this girl confused.

"ummm, my name is Avery. And I should be asking why are you here?" Avery replied. This girl was crazy.

"Oh, Avery. Nice. And you don't know who I am. Teresa. And do you know where Thomas is?" Teresa asked her.

"I might have a feeling of where he could be. Follow me, I am pretty sure you don't want a pile of boys following you." Avery said and took off into a run. Teresa followed her. They both ran into Deadheads. Avery running towards the wal at the end. That's where Thomas slept these past nights. When they got there, he was sitting against the stone. His eyes closed.

"Thomas." Avery said shaking him. He nearly smacked her.

"Shuck Avery. Don't scare me like..." Thomas trailed off when he seen who was behind her. Avery looked back at Teresa. Teresa looked at Avery.

"Okay enough with the staring contests, Thomas this is Teresa, Teresa this is Thomas. And Thomas I only brought her in here because she wanted to see you."Avery said, a little annoyed. Thomas nodded.

"Okay." Avery and Thomas both looked towards Teresa waiting for her to start talking.

"So, Teresa. You, um, want to start talking before Alby shows up?" Teresa nodded.

"I remember a little bit from my life outside the maze." She started. "Not much. Only enough to know that the three of us are important to W.I.C.K.E.D. Francesca they are running tests on you right now." Avery gasped. How did she know this. "And Thomas they are keeping a secret from both you and Francesca."

"Oh really." Thomas looked at her. Teresa looked like she was about to say something else but Newt broke through the clearly with Clint and a few others.

"There she is. What's your name? Do you remember anything?" Newt asked her, coming right up in her face. Teresa shook her head.

"No, I don't remember anything. If I did, I would only speak to Francesca, or Avery or whatever you called her." Teresa mumbled. Anger was growing more and more on Clint's face.

"Alright smart mouth. A few days in the slammer, should get something out of you." he stated. "Avery you will visit her everyday to tell us if she has said anything. Got it?" He look towards the first girl Glader. Avery nodded.

"Got it." she said.

"Good, Newt bring.." he stopped, "What's your name Shuckface?" he said looking at Teresa.

"Teresa." She responded.

"Newt bring Teresa to the slammer. I will call a gathering, on what to do with her." Clint said as he started walking away.

An hour later Avery was sitting next to Minho again in the gathering. The last time she was in here was when they had a gathering about Thomas.

"So, another girl shows up in the Glade with a note, saying that she's the last one every. What are the thoughts on this?" Newt asked. Winston stood up. About to speak when Gally jumped up.

"I'll tell ya what. This girl is just going to cause us trouble. That's what my thoughts are about it. Is W.I.C.K.E.D. Thinks that this is funny messing around with our minds, then they got another thing..." Gally was cut off by Newt.

"Alright Gally I hear ya. Shut your bloody mouth." Newt said and wrote something down. Newt then looked up and looked at Avery.

"Avery you a girl, tell us what you think?" He said. Avery cleared her throat.

"Well, did you guys through me out when I came up?" She asked them. A lot of the said no, two said that they wanted to but wouldn't now.

"Exactly. We shouldn't punish her. She is going through the same thing that we are. We can do anything to her. And W.I.C.K.E.D. Is probably messing with our minds. It can't be true, maybe they wanted to play a joke on us." Avery continued. " Plus it's nice to have another girl around, instead of all you smelly boys." Avery sat down. "But you love us anyways." Frypan joked. Some of them laughed. Avery rolled her eyes. That's when she started to feeling like punching him. Acutally she felt like punching everyone. Angry was rolling off her for no reason what so every. _It was only a joke. Why am I so worked up. Wait a minute, W.I.C.K.E.D. Must had heard me talking about them. This is one of their tests. Think about Minho. _So Avery did. It was really hard. She started tapping her foot on the floor. She slumped down in her chair. Nothing was working. She was only thinking about Minho. Then she noticed his hand, just sitting there on his knee. _Hold it. It will calm you._ She sat up again this time she held his hand. He looked at her and smiled. And held her hand back. Avery could feel the anger slip away, almost as if it was never there. n


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

It was time for Avery to go and talk to Teresa. She walked up to the slammer and peered inside the window. Teresa was sat against the wall head down. Avery walked to the door and opened it. When she walked inside Teresa looked up.

"Thank god, Francesca. I thought I was going to die of starvation." Teresa said noticing that Avery was carrying food for her. Avery handed the food over to the hungry girl.

"You can call me Avery. Francesca sounds really weird. Plus everyone looks at me every time you say Francesca." Avery explained.

"But Francesca is your name, not Avery." Teresa laughed. Avery nodded.

"I doesn't sound like the name Francesca belongs to a girl like me and I like the name Avery." she said to her. Teresa took a bite out of the sandwich Avery brought her.

"Whatever. I am still calling you Francesca though." Teresa said. Avery sighed. They were silent for a few minutes. Within that time, Teresa had finished her lunch and looked at Avery.

"Go ahead. Ask the question." Teresa told her. Avery looked at her confused.

"What question?" Avery asked Teresa.

"You know the one about us being able to talk in our minds to each other." Teresa said calmly. Avery looked at her surprised.

"Okay. Yeah, that one." Teresa smiled.

"Well, I don't only speak with you in my head I also speak with Thomas." She started with. "You should be able to communicate with him too. Try it." Teresa encouraged her.

"I don't think I should Teresa." Avery hesitated.

"Go on." Teresa insisted.

"Okay" Avery then starting calling out to Thomas. _Thomas. You there?_ Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening." Avery looked to Teresa.

"Try again."

"Fine." so she tried again. _Thomas you there? _

_Who's there? _Avery smiled. She looked to Teresa.

"I did it."

"See"

_Thomas_

_Who is this?_

_Thomas it's me Avery._

_Avery? _

_Yeah, I guess I can talk to you like this too. _

_What do you mean too? _Can you talk to Teresa like this too. The conversation went on for a while. The Teresa broke her concentration.

"Francesca?" Teresa said snapping her fingers in front of Avery's eyes. Avery shook her head and turned towards the other girl.

"Sorry. This is just really new to me." Avery was lying. This wasn't new to her. She have had many talks with that Melissa girl. Teresa smiled anyways.

"I remembered one thing from outside the Glade about you." Teresa said.

"Really?' Avery questioned. "What did you remember?"

"I remember me teaching you how to communicate with you mind for the first time and I also remember you saying that we were best friends for life." Teresa smiled. _Maybe I had more in common with this girl than what I thought. Best Friends? I have never had a best friend who is a girl before. This will be new. _Teresa had to snap Avery out of her thoughts again.

"Francesca, are you okay?" Teresa asked the girl Glader. It was only then the Avery realized that she was crying.

"Am I crying?" Avery laughed at herself. "I never cry in front of people." she said afterwards. Teresa laughed with her. Then they both just started laughing for no reason. After they were finished with their laugh attack, the both smiled.

"It's nice to have my best friends back again." Teresa commented.

"And It's nice to have a best friend." Avery stated. Then she realized what time it was.

"Teresa I need to go. The hours up. I will come back tomorrow, the same time. Alright? Bye." Avery said walking out of the slammer. She was getting ready to close the door again when Teresa yelled her name.

"Francesca?" Teresa yelled. Avery opened the door again.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember." Teresa said.

"Remember what?"

"Remember that everything is about to change."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

The last thing Teresa told Avery had her a bit freaked out. She kept thinking about it in her head. Avery could talk to anyone about it, even Minho because first of all he wouldn't understand and second he a Thomas ran out into the Maze today. She was board now. She had nothing to do, until she felt a tingle. This one was different from the others. This one felt werid. Strange almost. The next thing she noticed was that she was running out of the Glade, into the Maze. She didn't know where she was running to. She was just running. Her feet weren't listening to her. They kept going. She couldn't stop.

It was about an hour later that she finally stopped. She had ran a long time. This time she had control.

"Where am I?" She spoke out loud.

"You are starting the first part of your Trial." A voice spoke to her. Avery jumped back.

"What? Trail? What are you talking about?" Avery yelled.

"You managed to pass the preparation test, now it's time for the real deal. Do you remember this place?" the voice asked her. Avery shook her head.

"No."

"This is where you hid that week you went missing. Go look around the corner." Avery looked ahead. She slowly started walking towards the turn. It took her a few minutes to fully comprehend what she was seeing when she turned the turn. There was markings all over the stone walls. Ivy covered the ground. The dirt was kicked up all over the place.

After examining everything. She realized that the markings was the amount of days she was there. She counted twenty six.

"That's impossible. I was only gone a week."

"We wiped everyone's memories. We made you think that you were only gone for a week. Do you know why there is ivy all over the ground?" Avery looked at it. Then she seen it. A hand was poking out. Avery was scared.

"NO." She yelled and the sky.

"Go on look. Look. LOOK!" They yelled back. Hundreds of voices. Not just the one, hundreds. None of them she recognized. Avery was crying now. Her feet started moving towards the pile of ivy. Then her hands started reaching out.

"No" Her voice broke. "NO. NO. NO!" Then she broke out of then everything felt different. The voices were gone. There wasn't any tingle now. She stopped moving. She looked down the hand was still poking out. She looked around. She turned to go back the way she came. When something grabbed her from behind.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO ROT?" John. He was dead. Avery screamed. She struggled against the weight.

"WHY?" He yelled in her ear. "I COULD HAVE LIVED!" John yelled again.

"No." Avery spoke back now struggling for breath. After a few more minutes John still hadn't let her go and her vision was starting to go dark. Then she noticed a puddle of water and only seen herself.

"It's not real. Your not really hear. W.I.C.K.D. Is messing with my head. YOUR NOT REALLY HERE. LET GO OF ME." And just like that he was gone. No more John. Avery then realized she was still crying. She noticed that it was almost sundown. She took off in a run. Faster than she had ever ran.

"Need to make it back in time."

Avery did make it back in time. When she stepped back into the Glade the images of what happened cam back to her. She looked in front of her and saw John again.

"Your dead. How did you follow me?" he moved towards her and grabbed her. She started struggling again.

"No, let me go. Not again." She yelled out, more tears running from her eyes. "Please."

"Avery, It's okay. It's me. Minho." Avery's eyes snapped open. She looked around her and noticed she was staring at Minho. A group of Gladers around them.

"What?" Avery asked quietly.

"Are you alright Avery? What's wrong?" Minho asked concerned.

"Nothing." Avery lied.

"Avery you are a bad liar. What's wrong?" he tried again.

"Something bad." she stated.

"What?" Minho didn't understand.

"My trail just began."


	24. Chapter 24

Merry Christmas Everyone. Thank you for all the reviews. Here's Chapter 24!

Chapter 24:

Minho didn't understand. What was she talking about? Her trial was starting?

"Avery, what are you talking about?" he asked her. He was concerned for her. First she just walked right out of the Glade into the Maze. Then she runs back in and starts yelling and acting all jumpy. He looked down at her. She was staring off in the distance. He waved a hand in front of her face. She gasped and jumped, but she looked at him.

"Minho.." she breathe out then she started crying.

"What's going on?" Newt ran up to them and saw the female Glader crying in Minho's arms. Minho glanced up at Newt.

"I don't know. Help me get her to the Homestead. Gally keep everyone out." Minho ordered.

It took them about ten minutes to move Avery. She wouldn't stand up. She kept telling them that she was afraid to move. That she was scared to stand. Finally Newt and Minho picked her up and carried her to the Homestead. Everything was going through Minho's mind. _Did she get stung by a Griever? Did she get stung by another Beetle Blade? Did W.I.C.K.E.D do something to her out in the Maze?_ He just didn't know.

Once they got in the Homestead they carried her up the stairs and placed on a bed in one of the rooms.

"Newt, something's not right. She isn't stung. " Minho said after checking over Avery for any signs of a Griever sting.

"Then why is she acting that way?" Newt questioned and starting pacing the room. After about five minutes a knock came to the door. Newt looked up and opened it. Thomas was standing on the other side.

"Thomas, you shouldn't be in here." Newt stated.

"I know. I just wanted to see if she was okay." Thomas said.

"She's fine." Minho told him.

"she didn't look fine a few minutes ago." Thomas stated.

"I SAID SHE'S FINE!" Minho yelled and went towards Thomas. Newt quickly acted though and jumped between Minho and Thomas.

"Minho, he only wanted to check on her. It's okay. She will be fine. Let him see her." Newt spoke to Minho. Minho stared at the second in command before pushing him off and walking out of the room. Newt rolled his eyes.

"Thomas, come in and see her. Stay with her I am going to calm down Minho. If anything happens come get me." Newt said before leaving and chasing after Minho. Thomas closed the door behind him. He walked closer to the bed. Avery was on top of it staring at the ceiling.

"Avery?" Thomas said, taking small steps towards the bed. Avery's eyes snapped towards him. Then just like that she snapped out of it.

"Thomas? Why am I here? How did I get here?" Avery asked the boy standing in front of her. Thomas looked at her.

"You don't remember?" Avery shook her head.

"No. Did something happen?"

"You ran out of the Glade into the Maze and when you came back you were crying and yelling. When Minho went to bring you in here, you told him you were to scared to move. You don't remember any of this?" Avery looked at him for a few minutes.

"No. I might remember in a few minutes." she said looking at the window.

"You might just be exhausted. Get some sleep, maybe that will help."

"Okay." so Avery lay down to sleep. She could here Thomas turning to leave.

"Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here until Minho gets back? Please?" Avery turned back to face him.

"I will." Thomas smiled at her. She watched as he moved to sit down in the chair next to the bed. She turned back to the wall and let sleep take her.

_Avery was back in the Maze. She was running down corridor after corridor. There was voices shouting. Hundreds of voices. She didn't know any on them. Then she turned down another corridor and stopped altogether. Minho stood in front of her. _

"_Minho? What are you doing?" she asked him. _

"_Waiting for you." he stated. _

"_But how did you get here so fast? You were still in the Glade when I left." Avery had a sense of fear come over her. Minho was glaring at her. A glare that chilled her bones. _

"_It's all your fault, Francesca." Avery gasped. _

"_What.." _

"_Stop talking. That's all you do. You are always trying to talk about things that no one else wants to talk about. You need to learn to SHUT UP!" he yelled at her. _

"_Minho, What are you talking about?" Avery asked him. But what she seen next was horrifying. Minho was holding another her. A bloody knife in his hand. The other Avery was dead. _

Avery jumped out of bed gasping for air, grasping at her neck.

"Avery, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Avery looked up and saw Minho. She hugged him tight. Newt was standing next to Thomas who was still sitting in the chair.

"You wanna talk about it." Minho asked her. He looked at Avery for a minute. He knew she was about to say something. "What is it?" he brushed away some tears. "It's okay. No one here will hurt you." Minho waited a few more minutes. Then she spoke. Minho the biggest, toughest Glader, was even scared.

"You killed me." and she passed out in hims arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Avery was sitting in a room, all the Gladers around her sitting in a circle. Only the ones she really trusted were sitting next to her. Like Minho, Newt, Gally, and Thomas. They wanted to know everything. They wanted to know what had happened to her out in the Maze. Apparently she had been gone an hour.

"Okay, Avery start from the beginning. Take your time, if you don't want to talk, then don't. We understand." Minho told her. Avery nodded.

"I will talk. You need to know." Minho looked confused, so did Thomas and Newt.

"You can start anytime." Newt looked to her. Avery looked up and glanced at each one of the boys.

"Well, it started when I was just walking towards Deadheads. I wanted to go for a walk by myself, when I felt a tingle. It was weird. My feet just started moving me towards the door. Almost like I was under a spell." Avery said.

"Almost like someone was controlling you?" Thomas asked. Avery nodded.

"Exactly. Once I was outside in the Maze I started running. I kept running until My feet just stopped. Then for a few minutes I had control. That was until I was going to run back. Anyways, someone started talking to me. Then told me to look at the markings on the wall. When I did, I told them I didn't understand what I was looking at. They told me, I marked the days I was out in the Maze. I counted twenty six." Avery stopped talking when gasped filled the room.

"But how, you were only gone for a week?" Gally asked after everyone settled down.

"I don't know, they said they wiped everyone's minds. But I kept track. But that isn't the scary thing."

"Well, what else happened?" Minho nudged her to continue.

"The scary thing is what happened next. All the ivy was taken off the walls and threw on the ground. The person speaking to me told me to lift them up. I wouldn't. So they took control over me again and made me walk towards the pile. I was curious until I seen the hand. John's hand." Avery said, tears on the brink of streaming down her face.

"Avery you don't need to continue." Newt told her.

"Yes I do. If I don't they will probably wipe my mind. Then no one will know."

"Okay continue on."

"Well, some how I managed to break free from being controlled. So I turned away, but when I did that, John grabbed a hold of me." she looked at Minho. He grabbed her hand. "Yes he was dead and still is, but somehow they were able to use his body to try and kill me. It didn't work. When I got away I ran. I ran as fast as I could. By the time I got back here, in the Glade I was terrified. When Minho grabbed me, I was seeing John." Minho gripped her hand tighter. Tears were falling now. She couldn't stop them.

"Looks like W.I.C.K.E.D has a few tricks to pull on us. Was there any Grievers? Maybe you were stung?" a boy asked her. Minho stood up.

"No she wasn't stung I checked. Nothing. W.I.C.K.E.D messed with her mind. It's crazy. They think they can just shuck up our minds anytime they like, well I have something to say to their shuck faces.." Minho was cut off when Newt clamped his hand over his mouth.

"That's enough Minho. Take it easy." Minho nodded and sat back down. Newt also returned to his seat.

"That's wasn't the beginning though." Avery said after a few minutes of silence. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Minho asked her, holding her hand again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not the first time W.I.C.K.E.D has messed with my head. It started a few weeks ago. During one of the times I was passed out. When I went in the Maze the next day, some lady started talking to me from the sky. She told me, that I had the resist the anger. W.I.C.K.E.D had injected me with something to make me angry at everything. To have all of you guys turn on me. This lady was nice though, She told me to tie myself to something, to kept the anger at bay." Avery explained.

"Avery why didn't you say anything sooner? We could have helped you?" Gally said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Avery shrugged it away.

"What is up with everyone?" She was practically yelling. Gally put his hands up in defense. Avery stood up. Everyone here gives sympathy when it isn't needed." Minho was staring in shock. Newt nudge him. Minho turned to look at the former runner.

"Remember when she told us W.I.C.K.E.D messed with her mind the first time. She tied herself to something, I bet that's you. GO and snap her out of it." newt pushed her forward knocking into Avery, and she lashed out. Minho didn't have time to think of a way to stopped her so he grabbed her and kissed her. She thrashed around at first, he knew she came back to him when she responded. It wasn't long before she started crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She cried against his shoulder.

"It's okay." he calmed her. He looked around the room, everyone was staring at them. He looked at Newt, he shook his head telling him that Avery wouldn't be able to continue talking about what happened today. Newt got the message and soon everyone left the room. There was only two people standing in the middle of it. Avery and Minho.

"Minho, please make them stop." She said after a while. "Please. I hate it." she hugged him tighter.

"I know, I know." He breathed out. "I'll do whatever I can to stop them and protect you." but in truth he had no idea what to do.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Melissa saw Francesca's outburst. Melissa thought it was sweet that Minho was going to try and protect her. She just didn't know if he would be able to protect her against W.I.C.K.E.D by himself. W.I.C.K.E.D had a lot of plans for Francesca and Melissa didn't like them one bit. They scared her a lot.

Melissa's job is to watch over the for an hour everyday and come up with ways to make their lives a little bit harder each day. Melissa would always pick things that didn't seem to make a difference. Her boss did like it when she did that, she would tell Melissa that she was taking it easy on them, that they were doing this for the greater good that Melissa needed to step up to the plate because one day it would be Melissa's turn to be in control of W.I.C.K.E.D. Speaking of her boss...

"Melissa may I have a word with you, alone?" Chancellor Ava said while walking into a room filled with about ten different scientist and Melissa.

"Of course Chancellor." Melissa followed her out of the room and down to Ava's office.

"Is something the matter Chancellor?" Melissa asked once she was seated.

"No, of course not I just wanted to ask you a few questions." Ava Paige said in a serious tone.

"Okay." Melissa didn't know what was going on, but she knew that can't be good.

"I have noticed the way you treat the boys and that girl in Group A. You are taking it easy on them. So here are the questions. Why do you take it easy on them?"

"Because Chancellor they are only children. I don't think that we should do such bad things to them. It's not right." Melissa decided to answer truthfully even if it did get her fired. She looked at Ava who just nodded her head.

"Okay, Melissa how highly do you think of you position her at W.I.C.K.E.D?"

"Very highly Ms." Melissa said in a low voice, she was getting worried now. Ava nodded her head once again.

"Do you want to continue with this job Melissa, because I could find you a new one?"

"No Ms. I love my job and I would appreciate it if I can keep it."

"Are you sure because I am not sure if you know how much W.I.C.K.E.D depends on this experiment."

"Oh I know how much Ms. I assure you everything is fine. I love my job just as much as the next person does." Melissa had to make it sound like she really wanted to keep it cool, she was trying so hard.

"Alright, one more question Melissa. How many times are you after speaking to Francesca in the maze or in her head?" Melissa almost stopped in her tracks but didn't because then Chancellor Ava would sense that something is wrong.

"None, Ms. I'm not allowed to have any contact with anyone inside the maze."

"Right answer, Melissa. You may go back to work now. If I have anymore questions for you, I will come get you. Bye."

Melissa ran out of that room as fast as she could. Her hour was next to keep watch over Group A. Melissa arrived two minutes early, her friend Amy was there.

"Melissa your early." Amy said looking to her friend.

"Yeah, didn't want to be late this time. So anything happen?" Melissa asked.

"Nope, same old, same old. The builders fixing things. The Med-jacks being Med-jacks and the two girls are in the slammer, talking again." Amy said. "Well my time is up." she said getting up from the chair, "see ya later." and with that she was out the door and it was only Melissa and a wall filled with screens.

"Now lets get down to business." Melissa sat down and began working. In front of her there was a series of things for her to choose the next hardest thing for the Gladers to go through. The list terrified her.

_Challenges for Group A:_

_Francesca is killed by the boys._

_Gally is forced to kill Teresa. _

_Thomas and Chuck kill Gally. _

_The four doors to the Glade remain open until every Glader is dead. _

Melissa didn't know what to choose. All these suggestions suggest killing. She didn't want young kids to kill each other but she didn't want them to die because of Grievers either. So she did what she had to do.

_Please insert challenge here:__

"I'm sorry." Melissa cried, hot tears streaming down her face. "I really am."

BACK IN THE GLADE:

Avery was walking back from the slammer when she noticed that something was off. Then she heard shouts coming from the west door. A few minutes later Minho ran towards her.

"Minho what's wrong?" Avery asked him. He looked at her frightened.

"The doors aren't closing."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Avery was scared as she ran into the Homestead with everyone in the Glade. Thomas found her at the top of the stairs and hauled her into a room with him. Sooner or later all the Gladers were in the rooms. There was no room to move. None at all. After Thomas and Avery were in a room, Newt and Minho came in.

"Grievers haven't come yet. I suppose people will sleep until they come." Newt said as he took the bed. Thomas was on the floors at the bottom of the bed and Avery and Minho took the corner by the window to keep an eye on things. Some of the builders put whatever they could find and they stacked it against the windows. Minho was on watch along with another Glader in each one of the rooms and downstairs. Avery drifted off into a deep sleep.

It was a few hours later that Avery awoke to people shouting. She shot up and looked at the other side of the room. The boys were all hudled against the wall. She wasn't too far from them and Minho was walking towards her.

"Get up Avery, They are here." Avery then listened. She could here the groaning and the grinding metal against the ground. Fear struck her and she grabbed onto Minho.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Minho promised again. He was saying that a lot lately, Avery noticed but she couldn't talk to him now, if anyone made a sound a Griever would come knocking.

The Homestead was quiet. Really quiet. No one dared to make a noise. You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet, just the steady breathing of the Gladers. Then they found them. The Grievers started climbing up the Homestead. Each Glader now feared for their life. But the Grievers didn't do anything. They just kept climbing. Then they heared it. A Griever breaking through one of the walls and Gladers screaming. It sounded like a few rooms down the hall.

"They got Jake." Someone screamed. They had one. Avery regarded the Griever outside their window. It stopped and left. Just like that. No one moved a while after that. They just listened to the sound of the Grievers retreating. Even after they left no one moved until Thomas did.

"We need to do something. They are just going to keep coming back everynight now, and they are going to kill one of us each time." Thomas said looking out the window.

"Thomas is right. We need to figure something out. I am not living my last days like this." Avery agreed. Thomas turned around and looked at her. He stared at her.

"Thomas. You okay?" Avery started feeling unconfortable. His gaze was still on her. Minho noticed and walked over to Thomas.

"Yo. Thomas. You okay? I don't what your doing but I don't like you looking at my girl." Avery blushed in the darkness. Minho has been really protective these past couple days, it all started when she had her outburst at the gathering. Everyone knows now. So maybe thats why. Avery didn't understand, she would ask him later. A few more minutes went by then Thomas snapped out of it.

"What?" Thomas asked Minho.

"What do you mean what? You were just staring Avery down as if she had ten heads and you were trying yo make them disappear." Thomas looked behind Minho at Avery.

"I don't know. Sorry." Thomas said and he turned back to the window.

"Well, first off I think now the the Grievers are gone we should go and check out who the took and how much damage is done." Newt said ans opened the door. Some Gladers were in the hallway. The looked at Newt when he walked by.

"What room?" He asked a nearby Glader.

"That one there." he boy pointed. It was the door right next to him. Newt felt sorry for the boy, he had to hear everything going on in there. But he couldn't open the door, that would risk every other Gladers life.

"Thanks" Newt said and walked in. The room was a mess. Gladers were running about the room. Some were in the corners holding their knees to their chest. Some were crying. One Glader ran up to Newt.

"They took Jake! They killed him in front of us." Newt didn't remember who Jake was. He felt bad at how he was Second in Command for two years and he didn't remember anyone, Alby would have known.

"The Grievers did that. We need to think of something tomorrow. We need to come up with a plan." Newt heard Minho behind him talking. Newt's turned and looked at one of his closest friends.

"yeah we bloody do." Newt said and walked out the door. An idea forming in his brain.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Author's note: Hey fellow Gladers, sorry to tell you but things are going to be slowing down a bit for me during the next two weeks. I have exam's coming up and will be buried under books and papers. I will try to write some chapters, but there won't be many. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 27!

Warrior 128


End file.
